The Happy Quiz in Eyeshield 21!
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Setelah maen wayang, chara Eyeshield main cerdas cermat! Menerima pertanyaan apapun dari readers sekalian! Tips aman: Kalo mau baca fic ini, buruan! Mumpung belom puasa ato kalo gak sempet, bacanya sebelom imsak ato selesai buka! Peringatan ini khusus untuk author-tachi yang muslim.
1. Chapter 1 Perkenalan Maut!

The Wayang World!

Summary: Anak-anak Eyeshield 21 main wayang? Gimana masa depan mereka kalo yang jadi dalang adalah 2 Author gila? Nooo!

GIVE ME D, GIVE ME O, GIVE ME N, GIVE ME T, GIVE ME L, GIVE ME I, GIVE ME K, GIVE ME E, GIVE ME D, GIVE ME O, GIVE ME N, GIVE ME T, GIVE ME R, GIVE ME E, GIVE ME A, GIVE ME D, GIVE ME DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! *gaya cheerleader. Dibekep tivi*.

~~oo00oo~~

Note: Arum-nee! Anda saya munculkan eksklusif di fic ini! Yang mau dimunculin juga *tapi jadi pemain ato sinden, ya!*, bilang aja!

~~oo00oo~~

Lala: *ngetokin palu punyanya Parto* Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam para readers. Ketemu lagi sama saya dan rombongan piaraan saya yang gak henti-hentinya membuat anda bête dengan fic-fic abal yang dibuat oleh saya dan dibintangi oleh para piaraan saya. Sekarang, saya akan membawakan fic abal berjudul THE WAYANG WORLD! *tepuk tangan sendirian*

All: *KRIK-KRIK*

Lala: Tepok tangan, dong!

All: PROK!

Lala: YANG NIAT NAPA! *lempar tivi*

All: *menghindar*

Lala: Au, ah! Susah ngomong ma kalian! *balik ke kamera. Benerin blankon* Ehem. Sekarang, saya mau seret dulu para piaraan saya ini. WOY! SINI KALIAN! *lempar pisang*

Monta: *lari kejar pisang* MUKYAA! PISANG GUEE! *lari-lari layaknya monyet kesurupan*

Penonton: GYAAAAA! MONYET RABIEES! *berlindung dibawah korsi. Beberapa nyolong kolor*.

Lala: Alaahh… *getok Monta pake piring* BALIK LO KE RAGUNAN! *dupak-dupak Monta*

Monta: MUKYAA! AMPUN, MAX!

All: -_-

Lala: APA KALIAN, HAH?!

All: Nggak.

Lala: Bagus. Nah, bang PD, bawa nih monyet ke ruang karantina.

PD: Iya iya… *seret Monta*

Monta: MUKYAAAA! LEPASKAN AKUU!

Lala: *sweatdrop* Siapa sih yang manggil tuh monyet? *nanya ke kru*

Sena: Eeerr… Lala-_chan…_

Lala: Ape?

Sena: Eeeng… jadi… kita… mesti ngelakonin wayang apa, nih…?

Lala: _Setek Jamu Mencari Cinta._

All: HAH?!

Lala: YA NGGAK, LAH! Kita mau maenin wayang berjudul 'Malin Kundang'!

Hiruma: Aaahh… jangan sok lu Author kacamata rambut reage sialan! Lu tau Malinkundang aja pas nyolong buku di perpus sekolah lu kan?

Lala: HUSH! JANGAN BUKA AIB!

Kotaro: Dia kan mantan maling.

Lala: SIALAN LO KOTARO! 330 YARD MAGNUM! *kick Kotaro*

Kotaro: *kontal* GYAAAA!

Akaba: Fuh. *genjreng gitar* Aku gak nanggung kalo nanti begitu Kotaro dateng langsung berubah jadi banci.

Lala: Jangan ngomong gitu! Ada Kisaragi disini!

Kisaragi: Tidak apa-apa. Aku tersanjung dibicarakan oleh orang yang indah.

Lala: -_-

Shin: *celingukan* Apaan, nih? *mau nyentuh organ*

All: JANGAN SENTUUUUH!

Shin: *diem*

Lala: Fyuh. Nah, jadi. Kalian gak ada acara kan hari ini?

Hiruma: Che! Tadinya gue mau rapat strategi ma si manajer sialan itu. Tapi malah diseret si Author kacamata rambut reage sialan ini.

Arum: Mau rapat strategi…

Lala: Atau mau…

Suzuna: Berduaan sama…

Hitomi: Mamo-neechan?

Sena: Sekarang 4 tingkat penafsiran… -_-

Gaou: *muncul sambil ancurin pintu*

Lala: AAAAAAH! PINTU KAMAR GUEEE! MAK GUE BILANG APA NANTIIIII?!

Riku: Bilang aja kalo tuh pintu dipake elo buat *piiip* terus *piiiip* terus *piiiiiip*

Lala: APA LO BILAAAAAANG?! DASAR SEPUH KAMPRET! *sumpel mulut Riku pake _dread_ Agon*

Riku: PUAH! *lepehin _dread-_nya*

Agon: BALIKIN _DREAD_ GUEEEEE! *lari-lari dengan liar*

Lala: STOP! *kasih liat poster CiLau Men (?) ke Agon*

Agon: *langsung jinak*

Unsui: *sweatdrop* Ternyata gampang nenangin dia.

Lala: Sodara lo ternyata cowok murahan…

Arum: Dari dulu kali.

Lala: Aaahh… udah udah! Balik ke topik! Jadi, gue mau nyuruh kalian buat maenin wewayangan 'Malin Kundang'. Dan gue udah nentuin pembagian karakternya.

Kotaro: Oh, ya. Tumben lo SMART.

Takeru: *muncul entah dari mana* Mana liat? Nanti gue dipasangin ma Hitomi, gak?

Hitomi: 0_0 *ambil senapannya Hiruma. Getok Takeru pake senapan*

Takeru: *mati*

Lala: Taktik yang cerdas. -_- *buang mayat Takeru ke jamban*

Akaba: Fuh. Gue setuju ma mayat gaje itu. Mana pembagian karakternya?

Lala: Nih. *nunjukin gulungan kertas*

Isinya:

_Pembagian peran pemain wewayangan 'Malin Kundang':_

_-Malin Kundang: Agon._

_-Ibunya Malin Kundang: Kotaro._

_-Istrinya Malin Kundang: *belom diisi*_

_-Sisa anak-anak cewek: Jadi sinden aja._

_-sisanya lagi: Jadi kru studio._

Kotaro: WHAT?! KENAPA GUE JADI MAKNYA MALIN KUNDANG?! GAK SMART!

Lala: UDAH WOY! GAK ADA YANG PROTES! KALO LO PROTES, GUE UBAH JADI ISTRINYA MALIN KUNDANG!

Kotaro: *diem*

Agon: Haa~ istrinya cewek manis itu aja. *tunjuk Hitomi*

Lala: Jangan deh. Entar ada yang marah *lirik Unsui*

Unsui: Apa?

Lala: Nggak, kok. Hehehe.

Agon: Haa? Emang kenapa? Lagian dia juga gak bakal marah kalo gue embat cewek lagi!

Arum: Bukan itu masalahnya! -_-

Akaba: Tau nih lu Gon! Iihh… KAMSEUPAY banget lo!

Lala: Oke Akaba. Gue sarankan STOP menonton film seperti itu.

Takeru: Tau, nih! Kampungan banget, lu! Gak pantes! Muka aja keren! _Allright, gilr's?_

Kotaro,Takeru&Monta: Aha, aha, _allright!_

Lala: Apa pula ini? -_-

Arum: Kalian suka nonton 'Kuas Fantasi', ya? -_-

Kotaro: Iyalah! Itu kan film yang SMART!

Lala: Itu berarti kalian ini MKTB, dong 0_0

Unsui: Mang MKTB apaan?

Lala: Masa Kecil Tak Berbahagia.

Hiruma: Che! Pada korban FTV semua!

Hitomi: Kemarin bukannya You-niichan nangis sambil meluk bantal pas nonton video _'Boy's Bevore Flower', _ya?

Hiruma: 0_0 SAUDARA SIALAAAAAAAAN! *getok Hitomi pake AK-47*

Hitomi: *menghindar* Tidak semudah itu, Akuma! RATATATATATATTA! *tembakin Snipper ke Hiruma*

Lala: HITOMI HITAM! SEMUANYA! BERLINDUUUUUUNG!

All: *lari kocar-kacir*

Beuuh… pokoknya readers, tuh studio *merangkap kamar Lala yang dibikin luas pake sihir* udah ancur banget! Pada lari kemana-mana! Yang waras berlindung dibawah korsi penonton, yang lumayan waras lari ke WC, yang gak waras pada ngabur nyolongin kolor. Malah ada yang melakukan ide revolusioner seperti Mamori yang langsung lari ke tukang kue sus deket stasion Kalib*ta.

Mari kita lihat bagian orang yang waras.

Unsui: Woy La. Gak apa-apa tuh mereka dibiarin begitu?

Lala: Kalo ditenangin tuh dua iblis susah tenangnya! Apalagi kalo sisi hitamnya Hitomi udah muncul. Beuuh… kemaren paling parah dia lemparin gue pake piso roti. -_-

Riku: Apa lo gak dimarain bapak lo La kalo mereka kayak gini?

Lala: Bodo, dah. Toh mereka yang dimarain, bukan gue.

Sena: Lala-_chan _santai banget…

Suzuna: Tapi yang lain dimana?

Takami: Palingan juga ngacir kemana tau.

Kita lihat bagian orang yang LUMAYAN waras.

Marco: Aree~ kenapa kita malah lari ke WC?

Kid: Bodo, dah. Lagian gue kebelet, nih. *udah siap melakukan 'tugas suci' itu.*

Kisaragi: KYAAAA! JANGAAAAAN! AKU ADA DISINIIII! *jerit sambil loncat ke ember*

Marco: Kisaragi, kamu kan juga cowok, gak usah takut.

Kisaragi: EIKE BUKAN COWOOOK! *buka kancut*

Kid&Marco: GYAAAA! *ngabur*

Taka: *keluar dari dalem ember* Yamato. Kok barusan aku kayak denger suara Marco, kid, sama Kisaragi, ya?

Yamato: *muncul dari dalem bak* Entahlah. Yang jelas aku mau… *buka resleting celana*

Taka: TIDAAAAAK! HENTAAAAAAAAAAI! *gebukin Yamato pake gayung*

Yamato: UWAAH! TAKA! AMPUN! HUADAW! AKU MAU BUANG AER!

Shin: *keluar dari saluran pembuangan aer. Pegang keran aer. Keran aernya langsung bocor* Ups.

Kita lihat bagian orang yang SAMA SEKALI GAK WARAS.

Kotaro: Jadi ini tempat jemuran? Baru liat gue.

Monta: Kok lo narsis banget gitu? -_-

Takeru: Tau, nih. Kayak gak pernah liat tempat jemuran aja.

Agon: *liat tempat jemuran* Woy, ada celana dalem cewek, tuh.

Takeru: Waahh… iya, ya.

Kotaro: Gondol, yuk.

A,T,K,M: *nyolong celana dalem*

Bapaknya Lala: Woy! Siapa kalian! Maling jemuran, ya?!

Kotaro: Gaswat! KABOOOOOOOOR!

Bapaknya Lala: Eh, pada kabur! WOY! Yaelaah… mana yang diambil kanyut nya si Lala lagi. Gue kasih tau aja, deh.

Kita lihat bagian orang yang mencetuskan ide revolusioner.

Mamori: KYAAAAA! GIMANA NIH KARIN-CHAN!

Karin: LARI AJA SEKENCENG-KENCENGNYA MAMO-CHAN!

Mamori: *ngerem mendadak*

Karin: ADUH! *nabrak Mamori* Ada apa sih Mamo-chan.

Mamori: *hampirin kedai* Kue susnya 2 bungkus, ya.

Karin: *GUBRAAAAAAAAK!*

Kembali ke studio.

Lala: *liat hape* Kayaknya semua pada ngerusuh, deh. Kita tutup aja acara perkenalan ini.

TBC.

Huakakakakak! Bukannya saya lanjutin TCTW malah bikin fic gaje ini. Yaahh… biarlah. Yang penting hepi.

DJARUM, DJARUM, 76… *lah?*

Well,

GIVE ME R, GIVE ME E, GIVE ME V, GIVE ME I, GIVE ME E, GIVE ME W, GIVE ME REVIEW! *tebar confetti. Dihajar*


	2. Chapter 2 The Tragedy of Malin Kundang!

The World of Wayang!

.

.

Chapter 2: The Tragedy of Malin Kundang!

.

.

Lala: Yo yo yo! Kembali sama Lala disini.

Rihan: Yo yo yo! Kembali juga sama Rihan si kece disini!

Lala: Yo! Kita kedatangan tamu, mamen!

Rihan: Mamen! Siapa tuh?

Riku: WOY! JANGAN NGOMONG RAP DISINI!

Sena: This is a pen?

All: -,-

Mendadak, cuaca menjadi gelap. Ditengah kegelapan, muncul sosok seseorang yang memakai baju… eh? Kebaya?

Miku: EEEY! SANG KODOK EH, EH SANG KODOK!

All: WOY! INI CERITA DARI PADANG KENAPA NYANYI LAGU SANG KODOK?!

Miku: Jadi nyanyi apaan, dong?

Lala: Ini aja, kak. **Kampuang nan jauh di mato. **

Miku: Gak apal.

Lala: -,- *kasih buku lagu daerah yang dirampok dari kakak*

Miku: Nadanya?

Lala: *siiiigh* TAU LAGU LAYANG-LAYANG KAN?! LAYANG-LAYANG YANG DIMAINKAN DI LAPANGAN?! PAKE LAGU ITU AJA!

Miku: Oh. *nyanyi* **KAMPUANG NAN JAUAH DI MATO, GUNUNG SANSAI BAKU LILIANG.**

All: *pasang penyumbat telinga*

Lala: CUKUP CUKUP!

Miku: *berhenti nyanyi*

Lala: *benerin blangkon* selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam para readers. Kembali lagi sama semua piaraan saya disini… *dipelototin ma Rihan + Miku* ehem. Juga… sama sahabat saya yang paling setia dan juga reviewer yang paling setia. Hehehe.

Rihan: Nah, kita disini mau maenin drama malin kundang, nih. Tapi gak tau jadi apa kagak. -,-

Tapi, setelah saya pikir-pikir, boleh, lah. Oke, kita langsung ke TKP!

Lala: Gue itu dalangnya! Yaudahlah -,-a ehem. Pada zaman baheula…

All: INI CERITA DARI PADANG! KENAPA MALAH PAKE BAHASA SUNDA?!

Lala: GUE GAK BISA BAHASA PADANG! *lemparin semua pake map* oke, pada zaman dahulu kala, tinggallah satu keluarga… eh gak deng. Bapaknya udah pulang ke rahmatullah. Jadi, tinggallah seorang ibu. Ia memiliki seorang anak bernama malin kundang.

Malin kundang adalah seorang anak yang rajin dan tampan *hoek*.

Agon: JANGAN PAKE MUNTAH!

Lala: PROTES LO?!

Lala+Agon: *berantem ditengah panggung*

Rihan: Yaudah. Karena dalang sekaligus author mulai muncul jiwa preman prapatannya, saya yang gantiin. Jadi, setelah Malin Kundang bertambah dewasa dan mulai punya kumis *dibantai Agon* Ampun, mas! Ini bukan saya yang ngetik!

Ehem, jadi setelah Malin Kundang bertambah dewasa, ia berkata begini pada sang ibunda *asek*

Agon: Oy, sampah! Gue mau pergi merantau, jadi jangan nyariin!

Kotaro: Sapa juga yang mau nyariin gimbal gak SMART kayak lo!

Miku: Disini terdapat satu pelajaran berharga: **Agon sama Kotaro gak berbakat memainkan peran ibu dan anak.**

Lala: Setuju. Agon, tolong jangan pake kata sampah disini. Bisa pake bahasa yang lebih sopan?

Agon: Haa? Ogah!

Lala: Nanti gue kasihin cewek cantik, dah.

Agon: *kupingnya kedutan. Langsung maen lagi* Oh, ibunda, biarkan anakmu pergi merantau untuk mencari ilmu.

Lala: Peran sih peran, TAPI JANGAN OOC JUGA!

Miku: Gak apa-apa kali La. Bagus.

Lala: Oh iya. LANJUTKAN!

Kotaro: Oke, oke, gue ijinin. Tapi begitu lu sukses, lu mesti balik ke sini. Oke?

Agon: Siip.

Kotaro: Nah, silakan pergi.

Dan berangkatlah Malin Kundang ke sebuah negri antah berantah *plak* abaikan.

Singkat cerita *author males ngetiknya*, karena kegigihan dan kerajinannya *ini demi tuntutan cerita. Saya tau watak Agon gak gini… (ngorekbangkekecoakdipojok)*, ia pun menjadi pedagang yang kaya raya dan menikah dengan wanita berparas iblis. Yakni Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma: AUTHOR KACAMATA RAMBUT REAGE SIALAAAAAAAN! *udah pake kebaya*

Lala: GHUAHAHAHAHHAHA! *ngabur*

DEEEP.

Miku: Maaf, kami akan segera kembali.

24 JAM KEMUDIAN…

Kotaro: Buset! Berantem aja lama banget! Gak SMART!

Anak-anak cewek: EMANG ELU SMART?!

Kotaro: GAK SMAAAART!

Unsui: Kalo terus-terusan ngomong gak smart entar gak smart sendiri, lho.

Kotaro: *diem*

Rihan: Wew. Cukup ampuh, tapi menusuk.

Lala: *badannya bolong-bolong* Oke, sampe mana tadi?

Hiruma: *badannya lusuh*

Miku: Hiruma pembersihan dulu, ya. *siram Hiruma pake aer bak*

Hiruma: Kok aernya amis?

Miku: Hohoho. Itu aer bekas kolam ikan peliharaan tetangganya Lala. Kekekke. *evil grin*

Hiruma: WHAAAAAT?!

Lala: Udah biarin. Lanjut Rih.

Rihan: *membatin* mimpi apa gue semalem. Niatnya mau mikir cara PDKT ma cowok malah ngebantuin dia nge-gaje begini.

Ehem, setelah itu, Malin Kundang dan istrinya pun kembali ke tempat dibesarkannya Malin Kundang.

Kotaro: Hah? Tempat dibesarkan? Gak salah? Rasanya dia begitu lahir langsung kayak begini.

Lala: Terbukti seperti di picture episode 21. Ups, jangan tersinggung ya, Sui.

Unsui: Udah biasa.

Lala: *membatin* seandainya kakak gue bisa tabahan kayak dia apa jadinya, ya? Jadi merinding. *kembali ke realita* nah, mereka pun sampai di tempat berlabuh. Mereka menaiki sebuah kapal dengan 2 roda dan memiliki 2 kursi dan ada lampunya didepan dan dikendarai dengan cara di goes. Yak. SEPEDA!

Hiruma: BUSET! KIRAIN PAKE KAPAL!

Lala: Kapal apaan?

Hiruma: Ya Titanic kek! Apa kek!

Lala: Kalo lo mau silahkan. Gue gak nanggung kalo lo mati tenggelem kayak insiden Titanic.

Rihan: *ngebayangin kalo bisa gitu ma gebetannya*

Lala: -,-a biarkan aja gadis berkerudung satu itu. Bek tu setori.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi pantai dengan kapal mereka *baca: sepeda ontel* dan mereka bertemu dengan ibunya Malin Kundang—Mande Rubayah yang lagi jemur ikan asin.

Kotaro: Eh ujan gerimis aje, ikan teri diasinin. Eh, itu si Malin, yak? Waah… keren amat pake sepeda. Padahal dulu mentok pake anak kerang.

All: KOK BISA?!

Riku: Sekarang apapun bisa di fic gaje ini -,-a

Suzuna: Bisa mesen wedges mahal, gak?

Lala+Rihan: CEPEK DULU, DOONG…

Suzuna: Dasar matre -,-a

Kotaro: OOY! MALIIN! SMAAAAAART BANGET SIH LOOOOO! *lari ke tepi pantai. Kejebur di laut*

Lala: -_-|la lupakan!

Agon: Heh, sape lo?! Gak kenal.

Kotaro: Lah lah lah, kok lo amnesia gini, sih?! Ya gue emak lo yang SMART lah!

Agon: Haa? Mak gue gak kayak lo! Udah ah. Buang waktu aja gue disini. *pergi*

Kotaro: *diem. Lirik Lala* Sekarang gue ngapain?

Lala, Rihan, Miku: *GUBRAAAAAAAK!*

Lala: KOTARO BAKA! *bantingin lampu syuting*

Kotaro: AMPUN AMPUN! IYA!

Kembali ke cerita.

Lala: ACTION!

Kotaro: *balik badan* TERKUTUKLAH KAU MALIN! KUKUTUK KAU JADI BATU!

Dan akhirnya Malin, si anak durhaka itupun berubah jadi batu.

TAMAT.

Agon: WOY! ENDING APAAN TUH?!

Lala: EMANG ENDINGNYA KAYAK GITU, DUDUL!

Riku: Kayaknya sebelum itu mereka hanyut dulu di laut.

Lala: Gue males ngetiknya. Kekeke.

Rihan: Ckckck. Kasian Malik ma Putri. Udah nemenin lu di perpus selama jam istirahat ternyata fic nya gaje begini. Ckckckck.

Lala: Nah, ayo kita adain voting! Drama apa yang berikutnya kita tampilkan? Ini dia videonya!

DI VIDEO ITU, NAMPAK SEKUMPULAN ORANG. KEGIATAN MEREKA BERMACAM-MACAM. ADA YANG NYISIR, ADA YANG TIDUR, ADA PULA YANG JUALAN ES DUNDUNG.

Lala: Yo.

Kotaro: Hm?

Lala: Laper bikin lemes. Makan nih _Snickers._

Kotaro: *ambil _Snickers-_nya. Makan. Pertamanya pake baju Geisha langsung pake baju bola*

Lala: Oke, gak?

Kotaro: OKE!

Miku: *suaranya ada, tapi orangnya gak ada* Lo bukan lo kalo lagi laper. _Hungry? Grab a Snickers._

All: WOY! NGAPA PADA NGIKLAN!

Lala: Huakakakka! Maaf. Nah, kalian punya usul buat drama berikutnya?

Akaba: HANSEL AND GRETEL!

Suzuna: CINDERELLA!

Kotaro: KEONG MAS!

Marco: IWAK PEYEK~ *lha. Gak nyambung*

Lala: Ada lagi? Yang lebih waras?

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Sena: Ronaldowati?

.

.

All: RONALDOWATI?! LO AJA SONO!

Sena: Ehehehe…

Lala: *sigh* ada lagi?

Hiruma: Kekeke. Cerita siksa neraka.

All: WHAAAAAAAT?!

Lala: _NO WAY!_

Rihan: Kisah Romeo and Juliet sangat indah~ *nari-nari geje*

Lala: -,-a Ada yang beliin obat, dong.

Riku: Lo sakit kepala?

Lala: Dia gila, nih *nunjuk Rihan*

Rihan: SIALAAAAAAAAAAN! *injek-injek Lala*

Lala: *penyok*

Mamori: Ehm… 3 Babi Kecil?

.

.

Lala: PERFECT! KITA PAKE!

Marco: Pemerannya siapa?

Lala: Hemm… yang paling pasti sih Kurita… tapi nanti panggungnya ancur. Kita undi!

KEMUDIAN…

Monta: MUKYAA! MASA GUE JADI BABI, MAX?! *jadi babi sulung*

Lala: Lu cocoknya jadi MONYET SULUNG!

Sena: Ahahaha… *jadi babi kedua*

Suzuna: Padahal aku mau jadi ibu peri… *jadi babi bungsu*

Hiruma: Kekeke. Kalian bakal kumangsa *jadi serigala*

Sena: HIEEEE!

Lala: Nah, besok kita siap, ya!

All: Iyaaa…

BERSAMBUNG…

Gyahahahaha! Maaf gaje begini! Kekeke. Oke, review?


	3. Chapter 3 Cerdas Cermat? Masa, siih?

The Happy Quiz in Eyeshield 21!

Lala: *loncat dari atas genteng* yak! Kembalie lagie bersamie Nurrapie disinie! Kita sekarang udah gak maen wayang dan Truth or Dare lagi bahkan DRAMA! Kita bakal maen Cerdas Cermaat! Diperuntukan bagi yang mau belajar dengan cara asek asek asek HAAA! *ngikutin gaya loelebay*

All: *ber-krikkrik ria*

Rara *ganti nama lagi*: *geret Riku* Beraaat! =,=

Mamori: Ih, Rara lucu, deeh~

All: *muntah darah*

Lala: Aih, pelecehan!

Riehan: Ehem! Oke, kita mulai ke regu pertama! Kekekeke! Perkenalkan diri kalian!

Kid: *lirik kamera* Hm? Ah, _yoroshiku. _Kid _desu._

Riku: *loncat ke podium* Yoo!

Rara: *gaplok Riku* _nii-chan _jangan malu-maluin!

Sena: Ke… kenapa jadi begini…

Marco: Yaa, terima sajalah… *minum cola*

Lala: Wow. Tim ini penuh dengan _ace _dari yang ganteng tapi ubanan, lari kenceng tapi muka uke, keren-keren tapi 'tua', nyampe teknik _spy _hebat tapi berbulu mata ngeselin. Ckckck. Oke, beralih ke grup kedua!

Rara: *liat grup kedua.* #glup. K… kayaknya mesti disebut grup nyeremin + datar, deh… *nunjuk regu kedua*

Lala: Ha?

Hiruma + Clifford: *mojok dan ngeluarin aura jahat*

Agon: *maki-maki sana-sini*

Unsui: *anteng*

Musashi: *tengok sana-sini sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping*

Lala: -,- Ahh… madesu!

Riehan: Yah! Agon ngamuk! Sini Agon! Aku temenin ngamuknya! Jiahahahaha—uuph! *dibekep Lala*

Rara: Eniweyniweybuswey… ke grup ketiga!

Kotaro: *nyisir* SMART!

Mizumachi: *buka baju. Puter-puter baju diatas pala*

Akaba: *genjreng gitar dengan dramatis*

Hening.

Akaba: Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga. Hai~ begitulah kata para pujangga~ *ngedangdut*

All *yang gak waras*: ASOOOY~~

All *yang waras*: -,-a

Lala: *banting Akaba pake _grand piano* _diem lo Kutu Kucrit!

Rara: Beralih ke regu berikutnya. Wew! Regunya waras, nih! Tapi—Cuma 4 orang? -,-a

Taka: *anteng sambil baca buku*

Juumonji: *baca novel misteri #my got! Ketularan Taka!*

Yamato: *senyum _absolute _sana-sini*

Para _fangirl: _KYAAAAA! YAMATO-_KUUN!_

Takami: *betulin kacamata* Fans-mu banyak ya Yamato.

Lala: Wew. Gak Cuma waras, tapi juga _oh-so-kakkoi!_

Taka: *mendadak tutup buku* OH EM GEE! AKU GAK NONTON KONSER SHARUKH-KHAAN!

Regu-nya Taka: HAH?! MACA? CIYUSS? ENELAN? MIAPAAH?

Lala: -,- Gue tarik omongan gue.

Rara: Taka demen Sharukh-khan? -,-a

Lala: Eeerr… ke grup terakhir.

Kisaragi: *masih dengan pose 'indah'-nya*

Monta: *makan pisang dengan khidmat*

Sakuraba: Hai *senyum lugu*

Fans Sakuraba: KYAAAAAA! SAKURABAAAAA!

Ikkyu: *mojok. Tau ngapain*

Lala: Wew. Kumpulan para reciver terkuat plus ter-GAK WARAS.

Rara: Oke! Kita punya pertanyaan! Pertama… *nyeringai serem* Hiruma~

Hiruma: Ape calon author sialan?

Rara: Emang gue kue Ape?! *ngamuk* Jadi Hiruma, ELO PILIH MAMORI APA CLIFFORD?!

Clifford: *kaget. Tusuk Rara pake idung*

Rara: *pendarahan*

Lala: Belom apa-apa udah ada korban jiwa… -,-a Jadi Hiruma?

Mamori: *deg-degan*

Hiruma: Gue…

Semua mendengarkan…

Hiruma: Lebih…

Masih mendengarkan dengan serius berharap dapet bahan gosip baru *terutama genk-nya Taka*

Hiruma: Milih…

Masih mendengar ampe keringet dingin.

Hiruma: Gak milih siapa-siapa.

Hening.

Semua kena serangan jantung.

Lala: WTH?! KITA DARITADI TEGANG BEGINI GAK ADA HASILNYA?!

Yamato: *mengusap sweatdrop yang muncul* Jadi… elo lebih milih siapa, Hir.

Hiruma: Gue lebih milih AK-47 gue *dansa sama AK-47 (?)*

Mamori + Clifford: *hawa setan*

Kita skip adegan tamparan dengan sapu serta tusukan hidung maut tersebut.

Lala: Ehem. Oke. Masih ada 500 words. Ada pertanyaan lagi?

Riehan: Gue mau nanya~

Lala: Yaudah cepet!

Riehan: Ehm… *celingukan sana-sini* Agon~

Agon: Apa manis? *senyum malaikat*

All: *muntah berjamaah diimami Lala*

Unsui *yang disebelah Agon*: *sweatdrop akut*

Riehan: Agon kok rambutnya bisa gitu? Turunan dari Mbah Surip, yaah?

Agon: Ha? Mbah Surip? Siapa, tuh?

Hening…

GUBRAAAAAK!

Kotaro: WHAT?! ELO GAK TAU MBAH SURIP?! GAK SMART!

Lala: *sweatdrop akut* Nih, Mbah Surip tuh kayak gini *ngasih foto Mbah Surip entah darimana*

Agon: OOH! Iya! Gue emang keinspirasinya begitu! Kemana tak gendong-gendong, kemana tak gendong-gendong

Lala: *lempar Agon pake septi tank* BERISIK! LAGIAN LIRIKNYA SALAH! Yaudah, karena pertanyaannya gak ada yang waras, gue mau uji kepinteran dulu… *nyeringai lebar*

All: *GLUP*

Lala: Gini, Budi kemarin taruhan bola 15.000 buat Indonesia v.s Malaysia, nah si Budi taruhan buat Indonesia. Tapi Indonesia kalah! Pas selesai taruhan itu, ternyata Budi Cuma punya duit 3.000 buat maen warnet! Pertanyaannya…

All: *deg-degan*

Lala: Apa merek celananya Titus Bonai?

GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Kid: HAH?! PERTANYAAN MACEM APA TUH?!

Lala: Eh? Lagian dari tadi pertanyaannya gak jelas semua. XP

Riku: JUSTRU ITU MAKIN GAK JELAS!

Lala: UDAH JAWAB AJA! *deathglare*

Riku: *ciut*

Marco: Gue tau.

All: EH? APA? APA?

Marco: Mereknya ya CELANA LAH! Namanya juga celana!

Lala: *gampar Marco* BEGO! JAWABAN MACEM APA TUH?!

Sena: Te… terus jawabannya apa?

Lala: Jawbannya adalah… saya juga gak tau.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Sendiri.

Tiada yang menemani #eh

ALL: *GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK* SIALAAAAAN!

Lala: GYAAAAAA! *kabur*

Ohya! Nih fic menerima pertanyaan dari readers sekalian! Cuma pertanyaan doang, lho~ satu orang boleh lebih dari 1 quest!

Review yaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4 Fvcking Exemination!

The Happy Quiz in Eyeshield 21!

Chapter 4: Fvcking Exemination!

Lala: *lari-lari pake baju putih-merah khas SD* GUE TELAAAAAT! ELU SIH RIQ PAKE BAB DULU DI RUMAH GUE!

?: ELU YANG NYURUH GUE CEPET-CEPET! GUE MASIH SEMBELIT, NIH!

Lala: YAUDAH! BAB GIH DI POJOK POHON BERINGIN.

?:… … …

Lala: Nape?

?: Nggak, takut aja…

Lala: He?

?: Nur, kok nama gue Cuma '?'?

Lala: Eh, lupa :p Yaudah. Ini nih temen saya yang gaya ngomongnya najong banget. Namanya adalah A-R-I-Q

Ariq: *nyengir kuda*

Lala: *sumpel mulut Ariq pake stang motor* UDAH! KITA TELAT NIH!

Ariq: OH IYA!

Sampe di ruang ujian…

Lala: Ngosh, ngosh… maaf… kita telhat… hah… hah…

Hiruma: *todong Lala pake pensil mekanik warna ungu dengan gambar Hello Kity yang ada sayap-sayapnya gitu deehh. Di deket kerah bajunya ada _name tag_: PENGAWAS* Heh, kenapa kalian telat duo kacamata sialan?!

Lala: *angkat tangan* Hi… Hiruma… eehh… maksud saya, pak Hiruma… i… itu kayak pensil mekanik saya, deh…

Hiruma: Enak aja! Ini gue beli di koperasi sekolah, tau! Elo kenapa telat?! *todong Ariq pake pensil mekanik yang sama*

Ariq: *ikut angkat tangan* Ma… maaf pak ib—eehh… maap pak pengawas! Saya sembelit…

Hiruma: CUKUP! Sekarang elo author kacamata rambut reagge sialan! Kenapa lo telat?!

Lala: Lah? Jangan salahin saya, pak! Nih anak disebelah saya yang—

Hiruma: UDAH LO! *tancepin pala Lala pake pensil mekanik* Lo, muka dungu kurangasem, ke tempat duduk loe!

Lala: *pendarahan*

Ariq: *ngangguk. Gemeteran* Ayo, Nur *geret Lala ke kursi*

Lala: *sadar lagi* Ehem. Anywayz… *liat kertas ulangan* Yang punya nick LalaNur Aprilia harus mengerjakan _quest_ dibawah ini. Ohoho~ _quest_… gampang… eer… pertama.

**Mirror Hanging OTW**

**Coba kasih mereka semua *nunjuk semuanya* soal-soal yang susah!**

Lala: Soal yang susah… aha! Untung gue bawa ini! *ngeluarin buletan-buletan kecil kayak bentuk mata di Doraemon*

Ariq: Ih, keong! Minta satu dong, Nur.

Lala: BEGO! INI BUKAN KEONG! *jitak Ariq* Ini tuh alat buat mata-matain sekeliling. Kayak detektif gitu, deeh… fungsinya hampir sama kayak CCTV

Ariq: Hoo… namanya siapa, Nur?

Lala: Oh, ini yang putih namanya Shiro, yang pink namanya Ume—WOY! EMANG INI ANAK GUE, APA?! *jitak Ariq pake sapu lidi*

Ariq: *semaput*

Lala: Ehm, oke kawan-kawan! Nyebar! *nyebarin mata ke seluruh kelas*

Lala: Fuahhaahaha! *liat hape dan nyelidikin soalnya* Pertama dari yang paling odong, Sena!

**Soal pertama,**

**Fini mempunyai PR matematika dengan pertanyaan berapa hasil dari 10x5. Pertanyaannya…**

**Siapa nama wali kelasnya Fini?**

Lala: *GUBRAAAAAK!* Aduuh… ini siapa sih yang ngasih soal?!

Hiruma: GUE! MASALAH GITU BUAT LO?! *todong Lala pake stopkontak*

Lala: *angkat tangan* Ampun, Hir! Ehem. Yaah… itu bukan soal susah, tapi soal yang konyol. _Next…_

**RaraD'Aquamarine**

**Kenapa idung Clifford bisa kayak pinokio? XD~ *ditusuk idung Clifford. Pendarahan lagi***

Lala: *diem. Lirik Rara yang duduk 2 barisan dari belakang. Liat kertasnya lagi*

Ariq: Napa lo Nur?

Lala: Bentar. *angkat tangan* Pak Clifford! *Cliffy juga pengawas*

Clifford: *samperin Lala* HEH, ELO AUTHOR KURANGASEM YANG BIKIN GUE NUSUKIN IDUNG ORANG!

Lala: Weits… woles, dong! Lagian tau darimana saya yang kemaren? -,-

Clifford: *nunjuk _name tag_ Lala. Ada tulisan gede-gede:

NURRAFA APRILIA NO. 23

SEKOLAH SDN BINTANG KEJORA CETARBADAIMEMBAHANAULALA~ *maap bu Kepsek!*

Lala: *diem liat _name tag_nya* AAAH! BALIK KE TOPIK! Jadi…. Erm… ada yang nanya. Kok idung lo… bisa tajem gitu?

Clifford: Ini? Ini tuh diraut pake kentongan!

Lala: Lu lagi sadar kan? Gak lagi ngelindur.

Clifford: Gak! Lagi mimpi! *ngelengos*

Lala: -,- Au ah. Gue lebih milih walkas kelas sebelah yang ngajar… _next._

**Terus teruss… kenapa Riku dan Taka rambutnya putih? Apakah mereka ubanan? #plak!**

Lala: Nah lho?! Riku sama Taka… *celingukan kiri-kanan depan-belakang atas-bawah*

Ariq: Elu ngapain sih Nur?!

Lala: Riku sama Taka… GAK ADA!

Ariq: Lho, mereka kan dikelas sebelah. Lagian kenapa?

Lala: Ada pertanyaan kenapa mereka rambutnya ub—eh maksud gue kenapa rambut mereka putih.

Ariq: Oooohh… itu karena waktu mereka kecil, mereka pulang bareng-bareng, eh kepala mereka ketumpahan cat ampe beku! Setelah seminggu dicuci gak ilang-ilang. Maka jadilah begitu!

Lala: *diem* Masa kecil mereka kayaknya kurang bahagia… _next is…_

**Terus Mamori sayangan mana, Sena atau Hiruma? XD**

**Terakhir, Ikkyu. Kamu pilih mana, jadi reciver terkuat di Shinryuuji atau jadi pacarnya Mamori tapi keluar dari Shinryuuji? Udah segitu aja XP**

Ehem. Eerr… Rara! *bisik keras-keras khas orang minta contekan*

Rara: Napa?

Lala: Tolong tanyain Mamori! *sodorin kertas _quest_*

Rara: *ngangguk-ngangguk. Angkat tangan* Bu Mamori!

Mamori: Iya, kenapa Rara?

Rara: Sayangan mana, Sena atau Hiruma?

Mamori: *blushing. Bisik* Hiruma…

Rara: Kekeke. Sudah kuduga…

Mamori: *marah. Tembak Rara pake evoker ampe Rara gosong* Silahkan lanjutkan. Kerjakan sendiri.

Lala: *sweatdrop liat Rara semaput sambil gosong (?)* Ehem. Berikutnya, Ikkyu pilih Mamori jadi pacarnya atau jadi reciver terkuat… *liat Ikkyu yang duduk di 2 barisan dari belakang di deretan kedua* Hadeeh… mampus! Mana gue di barisan paling depan… *liat ke para pengawas (HiruMamoCliffAgon) lagi pada maen gundu* _perfect!_ *tulis pertanyaan. Sematin di pulpen. Langsung lempar ke Ikkyu*

Ikkyu: *baca kertasnya. Liat Lala. Langsung nulis jawabannya. Lempar ke Lala*

Lala: Hem… hem. Kalo jadi reciver terhebat sih seneng… tapi aku juga pengen pacaran sama Mamori-_san… _jadi bingung… aku pilih pacaran ma Mamori-_san _dan di keluarin dari Shinryuuji dan bisa selamet dari amukan Agon *shock. Langsung lempar kertasnya ke Agon*

Agon: *baca kertasnya. _Deathglare_ Ikkyu*

Ikkyu: *merinding*

Agon: *geret Ikkyu keluar kelas*

#DZIGH! BUAAGH! DUUGH! GYAAAAA! AMPUUN! KYAA! MALIIING! MEOOONG!

Lala: *sweatdrop* Ekhem. _Next_ dari… ah. Saya samarkan pennamenya!

**Mau tanya, apakah Unsui itu **_**gay?**_** Secara… dia kan sekolah di sekolah putra XP *dibacok Unsui***

Aduh, susah juga nih. Mana Hitomi dibelakang gue… aduuh… *nengok ke belakang* Aduuh… jangan-jangan Unsui di kelas sebelah juga! Gawat, nih!

Ariq: Unsui? Biksu botak dari Shinryuuji? Itu di sebelah lu.

Lala: *ngelirik ke sebelah. Diem liat Unsui lagi ngerjain soal dengan serius* Ssst… Sui!

Unsui: *ngelirik Lala* Nomor berapa?

Lala: Pilgan nomor 21.

Unsui: *lirik kertas. Acungin 3 jari*

Lala: Oooh… C… EH, BUKAN! Sui!

Unsui: Nomor berapa lagi? Soal essay?

Lala: Duuh… bukan! Ada yang nanya, lu _gay_ bukan? *bisik pelan soalnya takut kedengeran Hitomi*

Hiruma: *diem-diem naro _tape recorder_ ke deket Lala ma Unsui*

Unsui: *diem* Terus apa gunanya elo bikin TQBLN ma TLC?

Lala: Eh? *mikir* Iya juga sih… *balik ke _realita_* Terus elu _straight_ nih?

Unsui: Bukan.

Lala: Jadi?

Unsui: Pedofil! *ngelengos. Balik ngerjain soal*

Lala: Hoo… *angkat tangan* _Dread_ geb—maksud gue… pak Agon!

Agon: Nape?! *samperin Lala ogah-ogahan* EH?! ELO AUTHOR KACAMATA GEBLEK YANG BIKIN GUE BENJOL KARENA SEPTI TANK!

Lala: Oh yeah? Masa sih? Oh yeah? Oh wow. Ciyuss? Enelan? Miapah? Terus gue mesti bilang WOW gitu? Dan kalo lo kejedot septi tank, masalah gitu buat gue?!

Agon: -,- Udah cepetan nanya! Eneg gue liat muka lu!

Lala: *membatin* Dikira gue kagak eneg liat muka lo?! *balik ke _realita_* Oke, gue mau nanya soal si Unsui…

Agon: Mang napa?

Lala: SI UNSUI TUH PEDO, YA?!

Unsui: *kaget. Lembar jawabannya kecoret*

Hiruma: *nahan ketawa ampe guling-guling di lemari pojok*

Agon: *diem liat Lala. Liat Unsui. Liat kertas soal Lala. Liat Unsui lagi.*

All: *diem. Ngeliat ke arah Lala*

KRIK-KRIK…

Hitomi: *_kick_ Lala ampe keluar jendela* SIALAN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lala: *kontal* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hening.

Mamori: Erm… ehem. Silahkan lanjutkan. Kerjakan sendiri.

Lala: *balik ke kelas. Badannya lusuh* Aduuh… capek juga… mana soal ujian belom gue kerjain lagi. Ehem. Berikutnya masih dari si Rara *kenapa dipisah? Saya juga gak tau… #dirajam*

**Coba pinteran mana? Clifford, Mamori, atau Hiruma?**

Lala: Hem, hem. *angkat tangan* Pak Hiruma! Bu Mamori! Pak Clifford!

CHM: APE?!

Lala: 1+1=?

Clifford: 11!

Hiruma: JENDELA (?)

Mamori: 19! *nahlho?!*

Lala: -,- Gak ada yang pinter. 1+1 tuh 2… udah, makasih ya pak, bu…

CHM: *ngelengos*

Lala: Aiih… nehi nehi… gue pusing d_aze~_

Ariq: Udah Nur… elo selesaiin aja tuh _quest _semua supaya kita bisa keluar dari nih kelas Jahanam!

Lala: Kita? Loe aja kali! Gue nggak!

Ariq:… … … Emang lo gak mau keluar dari sini?

Lala: Kalo pengawasnya seganteng Deidara di Naruto sih gue mau aja…

Ariq:… … … … … … …

Lala: Oke deh. Mari kita lihat lagi _quest _dari si penname samar…

**Jika anda mau membuat fic Yaoi yang langka, anda akan membuat apa? Sekalian bikin salah satu adegannya XP**

Ariq: *diem* Yaoi tuh apaan sih?

Lala: Yang pasti lain dari doujin. Eehm… etoo… yaoi langka… AkaKei banyak… YamaAka… hadeeh gak bisa bikinnya… kalo HiruSena udah sering… RikuSena apa lagi! SanzoSena… *tepar sambil kejang-kejang*

Ariq: *semprot muka Lala pake Fanta*

*Dikelas sebelah…*

Akaba: Fanta gue dimana? Padahal si Kakei ngasih gue baek-baek! Mau gue pake buat nge-cat Isabel (Fanta dijadiin cat -_-?)

Lala: *bangkit lagi* Ehm… pair yaoi langka… kayaknya sih AgonUnsui ya… tapi bukan sebagai brothership karena mereka menjalani hubungan romansa XP

Agon: HACHOH!

Unsui: *langsung merinding*

Lala: Ekh?! Adegan… *diem* AARGH! Liat aja di yutup judulnya HBD Agon Unsui. Dijamin semaput sambil nangis terharu XD

Ariq: *jauhin bangku sejauh 3 CM dari Lala sebelum jadi korban fudanshi sama salah satu temennya Lala*

Lala: Elo nape kacamata?!

Ariq: Emang lo gak kacamataan?!

Lala: Eh? Iya juga ya -,- lanjut.

**Hitomi pilih mana, Takeru atau Unsui? XD**

Lala: -,- Udah pasti jawabannya Unsui. Eh, tunggu. Apaan nih?

**p.s: Misalnya Unsui udah gak ada, kamu mau jalan ma Takeru atau tetep setia? XD Mau gak jalan sama Takeru? Semoga mau *dihajar***

Lala: WHAT?! GAK BISA GITUU!

Ariq: Sabar, Nur…

Lala: *normal lagi* Ekhem. *ngebalik ke Hitomi* Hitomi!

Hitomi: *lirik Lala. Ngerjain soal lagi*

Lala: Jangan judes dong -,- Gini, misalnya Unsui ninggalin kamu, kamu mau jalan sama Takeru atau tetep setia ma Unsui?

Hitomi: *lirik Lala* Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?

Lala: *merinding* A… anou… eeerm… udah jawab aja!

Hitomi: Ninggalinnya kayak gimana?

Lala: Eh? Iya juga. Kayak gimana, ya?

Hitomi: Haah… ya tetep setia lah! Gila aja lo! *balik nulis*

Lala: YEAAH! PAIR BIKINAN GUE GAK ANCUUR! YEAAH! *BGM: We Are The Champion*

Hiruma: *lempar Lala pake papan gundu* BERISIK, AUTHOR KACAMATA RAMBUT REAGGE SIALAN! KALO MAU RIBUT, DI PRAPATAN AJA SANA!

Lala: *mimisan kena papan gundu* Aduuh… atiit (-3-)

Hiruma: Nah, waktu habis! Selesai gak selesai, kumpulin!

All: HAAAAAH?!

Hitomi: TAPI KAN BARU DIKERJAIN SETENGAH JAM!

Hiruma: Ini kelas gue! Protes lu!

Hitomi: Iya! Gue protes!

Lala: JANGAN GELUT, WOOY! Mending di bawa santai aja kali! Dan oh ya. Masih ada _quest _satu lagi nih.

**NaMoKiChi Akasuna**

**Suruh mereka semua buat **_**cosplay **_**jadi chara Naruto! Yang cowok jadi chara cewek, yang cewek jadi chara cowok. Adil, kaan?**

All: HIAAAA!

Lala: Kekeke. Menantang banget Nay! Oke, deh. Pertama dari yang cewek dulu. Merapat kesini.

Anak-anak cewek: *deketin Lala*

Ariq: *ikutan deketin Lala*

Lala: Elu ngapain dongo?! Emang lu cewek apa?! -,-

Ariq: Eh iya juga, ya. :p

Lala: -,- Aaah! Udah balik! Balik! *dorong Ariq ke kumpulan anak cowok*

Suzuna: Yaa~ abis itu kita gimana La?

Lala: Ya _cosplay!_

Karin: Ehm… jadi kita _cosplay _jadi chara Naruto? Yang cowok?

Lala: Iyapz!

Anak-anak cewek: WHAT?!

Lala: Udah! Kalian mau jadi apa?

Suzuna: Huum… aku mau jadi Sasuke aja, deh! Warna rambut kita hampir sama.

Karin: _Etto… _kenapa aku mau jadi Naruto, ya?

Taka *iyeh. Kelas sebelah juga ikutan*: Karena aku mau jadi Hinata *baca buku*

Karin: *pingsan*

Lala: Eng, secara gak langsung ternyata Taka gombal juga…

Mamori: Kenapa aku mau jadi Shikamaru, ya?

Hiruma: Karena gue mau jadi Temari. Kekekekeke.

Mamori: *merinding* Gak jadi, deh! Aku mau jadi Sasori aja!

Hiruma: Kalo gitu, gue jadi Deidara!

Lala: Heh! Yang cowok mesti jadi chara cewek! *lempar Hiruma pake lembing*

Julie: Hmm… ini sulit. Jadi Shino atau Kiba, ya?

Himuro: Tadinya aku mau jadi Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang jadi Pein aja.

Hitomi: Eh? Aku jadi… eerm… jadi Iruka-_sensei _aja deh…

Lala: He? Gue kira mau jadi Kakashi… -,- Padahal KakaKure lagi populer…

Naya: *mendadak muncul* Tapi IruKure juga lumayan!

Lala: Hm… boleh juga! Uwokeh! Sekarang chara cowoknya!

Sena: Ehm… aku jadi Sakura aja. Biar aku bisa bela diri sendiri.

Kotaro: Bilang aja mau deket ma Suzuna (baca: Sasuke), Sen!

Lala: Jiaahh… Sena modus! -,-

Taka: Jadi Hinata. Udah dibilang tadi, kan?

Hiruma: Kekeke. Jadi Temari!

Mamori: Gak kapok juga -,-

Lala: Elu sih Mamori! Mau-maunya jadi Shikamaru!

Kotaro: Gue mau jadi Tsunade! Teknik penyembuhannya itu SMART!

Shin: Apa _cosplayer _itu kuat?

All: =,=

Marco: Ng, kalau Maria jadi Pein, aku jadi Konan aja.

Himuro: *lempar Marco pake meja guru* Dasar modus!

All: Terakhir… *lirik Unsui*

Unsui: Eh? Ee… apa?

Lala: Elu mau_ cosplay _jadi siapa? -,-

Unsui: Eeerm… jadi Kurenai aja.

All: UNSUI MODUUS!

Hitomi: *cengok*

Unsui: Eh? Emang kenapa?

Lala: Hitomi kan mau jadi Iruka! -,-

Unsui: Terus kenapa?

All: BEGO! KURENAI ITU KALO PAIRNYA GAK SAMA KAKASHI YA PASTI SAMA IRUKA, LAH!

Unsui: Aa… aa… *blushing*

Lala: Yah, yah… sebetulnya kalian semua disuru _cosplay… _tapi gue gak ada alatnya.

Hiruma: TUNGGU! AUTHOR SIALAN!

Lala: Ape sih Hir?! Gue capek nih mau pulang!

Hiruma: Elo sendiri mau _cosplay _jadi siapa?

Kotaro: Iya! Daritadi elu gak ditanya! Kan gak SMART!

Lala: Hem… gue jadi…

All: *mendengarkan*

Lala: Jadi _my lovely _Deidara~ *narigeje* Elu ndiri mau jadi siapa, Riq?

Ariq: Lah, gue mah gak tau.

Lala: *udah bawa belati*

Ariq: *merinding* J… jadi Shizune aja…

Lala: Yaudah. Udah bubar kan nih ujian?

Hiruma: Yaudah. Kumpulin semuanya!

All: *kumpulin kertas ujiannya*

Lala: *keluar kelas* Fuuh… capek juga, ya. Yaudah. S_ee ya in the next chapter, readers!_

Hiruma: *liat kertas jawaban Lala* AUTHOR KACAMATA RAMBTU REAGGE SIALAAN! KENAPA SOAL UJIANNYA GAK ELU ISI, HAH?!

Lala: *_gasp_* CABUUUUUUUT! *ngabur sama Ariq*

Ariq: Lari-larian lagi? Oh tidak…

_NEXT CHAPTER!_

TEMA: _MUSIC DELIVERY!_

KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA PERTANYAAN, _REQUEST, _DAN PERINTAH TENTANG MUSIK SEGAJE MUNGKIN DAN SE-_EKSTRIM _MUNGKIN!

_See you readers! _*Cium jarak jauh. Dibuang*


	5. Chapter 5 Music Delivery!

The Happy Quiz in Eyeshield 21!

Chapter 5: Music Delivery!

Disclaimer: Mau ngesot dari Tanah Abang ampe Danau Tonie Sap Eyeshield 21, KHR, dan lagu-lagu disini gak akan pernah jadi punya saya! Dan beberapa humor disini juga bukan punya sayaa! T^T

Lala: *muncul dari balik tebing Ciliwung* Haaf… hola readers! Saya kembali sama pembokat saya. *seret Ariq yang ketiduran disampingnya*

Ariq: Nur, wawancaranya udah mulai?

Lala: Daritadi, geblek! Okedeh, kita sampai di penghujung acara!

Hitomi: *injek Lala* Mane jung?! Baru juga elu bilang 'halo'!

Lala: Eh iya. Maap. Tema hari ini adalah musik! Okedeh, kita panggilin lagi bintang tamu kita yang satu lagi! *nyiapin ceker ayam*

Ariq: Elu ngapain Nur?

Lala: Mau manggil Unsui.

Ariq: Pake ceker ayam? *membatin* Mending ceker ayamnya buat gue.

Lala: Katanya kalo manggil dedemit mesti dikasih persembahan dulu.

Unsui: Gue bukan dedemit! *nongol*

Ariq: Terus ngapa lo dateng? *sambil nunjuk ceker ayam*

Unsui: *lirik ceker ayam* Gue dateng bukan gara-gara ini! Gue abis dari Indomaret buat beliin kebutuhannya si Lala!

Lala: Hoo… udah? Yaudah sini! *nyabet bungkusan di tangan Unsui. Nyengir gede-gedean* Nyehehehehe… *keluarin kartu-kartu yang isinya nama-nama orang*

Ariq: Ngapain loe Nur?

Lala: Ada aja!

Hitomi: Apapun itu, pasti gak bagus!

Lala: *remukin kartunya* PERSONAA!

Chara-chara pendom sebelah: *jatoh dari langit* HUWADHOOW! SAKIT!/_EXTREME!/BAKA!/HERBIVORE!/_Kufufufufu~ *bah. Yang terakhir kaga nyambung*

Lala: *jitakin chara pendom sebelah satu-satu* Berisik! Ekhem, eniwei! Perkenalkan diri kalian!

?1: Apa harus, _dame-_Author.

Lala: Ya iyalah! Dan gue bukan _dame!_

?1: Olahraga aja dapet jelek!

Lala: GYAA! ITU AIB! *bekep mulut ?1*

?2: Yasudah, cepatlah urusannya dimulai, author _baka!_

?3: Maa, maa. Sungainya gede banget! *ngeliat Ciliwung*

?4: Apa disini ada ikannya?

?2: Jangan cari deh _aneki. _Di jamin gak ada! -_-

Lala: Kalo pun ada, palingan juga 'lele kuning.'

?5: Sudah cepat mulai saja, _herbivore! _Atau, _kamikorosu!_

?6: Kufufufufu~ tenanglah Kyouya…

?5: Diam kau Nanas Pedho!

?7: Hahi! Nampaknya pertempuran akan segera di mulai!

?8: HAHAHAHA! LAMBO-_SAN _GAK AKAN JATOH KESINI!

?5: *lempar ?8 ke jurang Ciliwung* Sekarang jatoh, kan?

?9: WOOW! _EXTREME!_

?10: _O… onii-chan… _jangan teriak-teriak gitu…

?11: *pundung di pojok karena di kacangin* Memang benar kata Reborn… sekali _dame _tetap _dame…_

Orang lewat: Temennya ya mbak? *colek Lala*

Lala: Bukan. Mereka orang sirkus lewat.

?5: _KAMIKOROSU! _*tampol Lala pake tonfa*

Lala: GYAAA! *ikutan jatoh ke Ciliwung sama ?8*

Hitomi: Ekhem. Yasudah, perkenalkanlah diri kalian…

?1: _Ciaossu. _Lihat kalimat ini kalian pasti sudah tau.

?2: Hem? Gokudera Hayato.

Fangirl lewat: KYAAA! GOKUDERA-_KUUN!_

?3: Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi! *senyum pepsodent*

?4: Bianchi. Kakak Hayato.

?5: *masih tempur sama ?6*

Ariq: Ehem. Yang dua itu Hibari Kyouya sama Rokudo Mukuro…

?7: Miura Haru _desu!_

?9: NAMAKU SASAGAWA RYOUHEI _TO THE EXTREME!_

Hitomi: *sumpel mulut Ryohei pake aspal* Lanjut. Eh, yang ?8 mana?

Haru: Tadi jatoh sama Lala. Itu namanya Lambo.

?10: Eeehm… Sasagawa Kyoko _desu. _*malu-malu*

?11: *terpesona*

All: *hening. Lempar tang ke ?11* PERKENALIN DIRI LOE, BEGO!

?11: HIEE! Eem… namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lala: *dateng sambil geret Lambo* Yaudah. Rikues pertama…

**Arumru. Kuroi –ru**

**Mau ngerikues, nantang, ato apaan itu.**

**1 pasti tau Uta no Prince sama yang lagi terkenal banget itu? Bikin chara cowok pada nge-dance, yo!  
2 Kalo Hiruma merasa bisa ngelakuin apa aja, gw tantang lo buat nyanyi sambil maenin pianika! Kalo sukses begitu, abis gajian gue bakal langsung ngetik My Lovely Anti-fan!  
3 Yamato cosu ala Rhoma Irama sambil nyanyiin lagunya dan gombalin Taka!  
**WTH?! UTA NO PRINCE SAMA?! APAAN TOH?!

Ariq: Ada yang tau?

All: *geleng-geleng*

Lala: Hem, ini urusannya Togano… tapi dia lagi pulang kampung ke Tangkuban Perahu. Maaf Arum-_nee, _rikues pertama anda gak bisa dilaksanakan. Udah tau kan saya taunya Cuma sebatas Naruto sama Eyeshield 21? Berarti kedua… suruh HIRUMA NYANYI SAMBIL MAEN PIANIKA?! MENANTANG BANGET! *keluarin hape C3 butunya*

Hitomi: Ck ck ck… kasian banget tuh hape…

Lala: Hehe. Udah! Kalian mau liat, gak? *sambungin hape sama laptop pake kabel USB* Ini tuh 'Hape Impian'! *plesetan Hape Andaikan di fic ES21UC-nya Jill-_senpai*_

Unsui: Oh… jadi semacem TV penyantet di fic gila itu, ya?

Hitomi: Lho? Unsui-_kun _tau?

Lala: Oh iya. Dia kan ada di chap 9 ES21UC pas Hiruma nyanyi lagunya Micheal Jackson -,- okedeh! Mulai!

**Impianku adalah…**

Di ujung gang, Hiruma lagi berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Hiruma: Kekeke. Si kepala sekolah sialan itu bener-bener bisa dimanfaatin. Hem? *tangannya gemeteran* Apaan nih?! Tangan gue kesemutan! *lari ke rumahnya. Ngambil pianika yang dia pake zaman SD* GUE DI SANTET!

Hiruma pun lari ke stasiun Deimon.

Hiruma: *maen pianika* ahfu… huat akhu helsifu… huatku halu-halu (terjemahan: Kamu buat aku tersipu buatku malu-malu)

Mamori: *kebetulan lewat* Hiruma ngapain?

Hiruma: *masih maen pianika sambil nyanyi* Hungkin. Inilah hasanya. Hasa huka pada hilinya. Hejak heltama. Haku heltanya… hesbukmu hapa nomolmu helapa (terjemahan: Mungkin inilah rasanya rasa suka pada dirinya. Sejak pertama aku bertanya… fesbukmu apa nomormu berapa)

Mamori: *pingsan*

Layar laptop: GAME OVER

Lala: Yah yah. Yaaah -,-

Ariq: *shock* Hiruma demen CJR?!

Yamamoto: CJR yang buat masak nasi itu, ya?

Gokudera: Itu Magic jar, idiot! *getok Yamamoto pake buku*

Haru: Hahi! Lanjut aja, deh…

Ariq: Suruh Yamato cosu jadi Rhoma Irama dan nyanyiin salah satu lagunya buat gombalin Taka.

Lala: Yosh! *nyalain laptop + hape*

**Impianku adalah…**

Yamato: *lagi jalan-jalan* Hm hm hm. Lho? *tangannya kesemutan* Apaan, nih? *lari ke toko musik dangdut. Keluar pake bajunya Rhoma Irama* APAAN, NIH?! GUE DI SANTET!

Taka: *keluar dari toko buku. Liat Yamato lari-lari pake bajunya Rhoma Irama* BAJU _FREAK _APAAN, TUH?!

Yamato: *berhenti didepan Taka. Genjreng gitar* Sekian lama~ aku menunggu~ untuk kedatanganmu~

Taka: *sweatdrop* Kamu kenapa, sih Yamato?

GAME OVER

Suara laptop: Karena Taka malah bingung sama Yamato, game dinyatakan selesai.

Lala: -,- Taka gak asyik!

Ariq: Ehem. Berikutnya…

**RaraD'Aquamarine**

**Nantang superduper!**

**-Suruh Agon, Musashi, sama Hiruma nari Caramelldansen persis kayak di video-nya!  
-Terus buat Hiruma sama Mamori! Duet nyanyi lagunya Taylor Swift yang Love Story! Kekeke!**

Lala: Ehem. Kalo yang nyanyi Love Story-nya masih gak apa-apa… tapi KENAPA MESTI CARAMELLDANSEN?! ITUKAN _GIRLY _BANGET!

Ariq: Buat kak Rara, siap-siap dihajar karena si Nurrafa ini paling benci hal-hal yang berbau cewek…

Hitomi: Emang dia bukan cewek? -,-

Hibari: Dilihat dari sikapnya dia bukan cewek sama sekali. *dateng. Mukanya bonyok*

Lala: Hee… Hibari udah selesai duel-nya? Okedeh! Mari kita mulaiii! *nyalain laptop*

DISUATU TEMPAT…

Agon, Hiruma, Musashi *sesuai abjad. Kekekekeke*: *lagi ngumpul di pojok gang*

Hiruma: Ng? *tangannya gemeteran*

Agon: *tangannya juga gemeteran*

Musashi: Kalian kenapa? *tangannya ikutan gemeteran* Lho? Kenapa, nih?

Agon: Heh, sampah cungkring! Elo gak ngeganti piring makanan gue sama jengkol, kan?!

Hiruma: Nggak lah! INI KITA LAGI DI SANTET, BEGOOOOO!

Dideket Ciliwung…

Lala: Kalian emang lagi di santet ma author kacamata titisan Lucifer ini. Kekekkekeke…

Agon, Hiruma, Musashi: *udah pake baju khas cewek. Mana roknya diatas lutut pula!*

(Setelah itu, silahkan readers bayangkan sendiri. Author aja udah jijik bayanginnya. Gimana ngetiknya?! Bisa mati kegirangan gue!)

Musashi: *masih nari-nari gak jelas* Hiruma! Gimana berhentiinnya, nih?!

Hiruma: Mesti nyari alat penyantetnya!

Agon: *liat kamera disudut gang* ITU DIA!

Hiruma: *udah megang Bazooka. Tembak kameranya ampe ancur*

GAME OVER

Lala: Yah… penyantet gue… *meratap*

Ariq: *udah terjun ke Ciliwung*

Hitomi: *semaput dengan mulut berbusa*

Unsui: *cengok. Bengong mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi*

All chara KHR (ex Hibari sama Mukuro): *ikutan ma Ariq terjun ke Ciliwung*

Hibari + Mukuro: *berusaha _stay cool _tapi udah keburu mimisan*

Lala: Hadeeh… lanjut! Nyuruh Hiruma sama Mamori nyanyi lagu Taylor Swift—hem? *liat kertas yang jatoh. Baca kertasnya. Smirk*

All: *merinding*

Lala: Mari mulai permainan ini… *nyalain tivi penyantet + _joystick _butut punya kakak*

Layar laptop: *nayangin Hiruma udah pake baju pangeran sama Mamori udah pake baju tuan putri*

Hiruma: _**We were both young when I frist saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'am standing here on a balcony of summer air**_

Mamori: _**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd. You say hello little did I know**_

Hiruma: _**That you were Romeo you are throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you play please don't go, and I said…**_

Hiruma + Mamori: *koor* _**Romeo, take me somewhere we can't be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby. Just say yes.**_

Mamori: _**So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know. So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while…**_

Hiruma: *gaya dramatis sambil elus pipi Mamori* _**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go  
And I said…**_

Mamori + Hiruma: _**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run.**_

Mamori: _**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

Hiruma + Mamori: _**It's a love story baby, just say yes.**_

Mamori: _**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love difficult, but it's real.**_

Hiruma: _**Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess. **_

Mamori + Hiruma: _**It's a love story, baby. Just say yes.**_

SEMENTARA ITU…

Hitomi: Eh, You-_niichan _romantis juga…

Lala: Si Unsui romantis, gak?

Hitomi: *diem. Blushing*

Ariq: Kayaknya iya, secara gak langsung…

Yamamoto: *mikirin sesuatu*

Lala: Hohoho… kalian belum liat apa-apa!

KEMBALI KE LAYAR LAPTOP…

Mamori + Hiruma: *koor* _**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in was fading. When I met you on the outskirts od town I said…**_

Mamori: _**Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you ever come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. He knealt to the ground and pulled out the ring. And said…**_

Hiruma: *masang posisi mau ngelamar Mamori* _**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress.**_

Hiruma + Mamori: _**It's love story baby. Just say yes…**_

Mamori: _**Cause we were both young when I first saw you… ***__kiss _Hiruma di bibir*

Layar laptop: END

Hening…

Beneran hening…

Hitomi: *jerit* YOU-_NIICHAN _NGELAMAR MAMO-_NEECHAN_!

Lala: TERIMAKASIH RARA! KAU TELAH MENYATUKAN IBLIS DAN MALAIKAT!

Unsui: Aku turut senang…

Mukuro: ITU KAYAK GUE SAMA CHROME, NOH!

Hibari: NGIMPI LOE! *tempeleng Mukuro*

All penggemar HiruMamo: KYAA! *ngibarin bendera*

Ariq: DI EPISODE 614 NEJI MATEEEEEEK! *ganyambung*

Dan dilanjutkan tereakan _freak _lainnya dari anak-anak sarap itu.

Lala: Huuf… berikutnya dari **SASA Kaguya**

**Sena: Nyanyi sambil ngasih bunga mawar ke orang yang dicintai/disukai  
Hiruma: Nyanyiin lagu cinta buat mamoru ***mungkin maksudnya Mamori. Mamoru kan adeknya Miiko*

Lala: Ehem. EKHEM! Maksudnya straight ato yaoi, nih? Hm… karena gue lagi demen yaoi, yaudah. Kita panggilkan, Hiruma dan Riku!

Layar laptop: *nunjukin Sena lagi pegang mawar, didepannya Riku sama Hiruma make jas (oh mi got! #authorpingsan)*

Sena: Eh… ehm…

Riku: Kenapa Sena? *senyum menawan*

_Teikoku Gakuen…_

Yamato: *merinding*

Taka: Lu nape sih Yamato? *gamparin Yamato pake buku HarPot yang tebelnya naujubilah*

_Kembali ke laptop…_

Sena: Eh… eng… *bingung pilih Hiruma ato Riku* Ukh… KALIAN BERDUA!

All: *kaget*

Hening…

Sena berlutut dan nyanyi lagu _Unchained Melody-_nya Matt Monro sambil nyodorin mawar ke—OH MI GOT!

*hening*

KE AKABA! *yang entah kenapa bisa ada disitu*

Hiruma + Riku: *deathglare Akaba*

Akaba: Apa?

Kita skip adegan kekerasan.

Lala: *sweatdrop* Lanjut… *stel laptop*

Lagi ditengah sawah, ada Hiruma sama Mamori. Hiruma pake kaos sama sarungnya Kabayan dan Mamori pake kebaya.

Hiruma: Neng Mamori mau dinyanyiin lagu apa?

Mamori: Ehm… gak apa-apa, nih?

Hiruma: Apa aja buat eneng… *ngedipin mata*

Sementara itu, di Ciliwung…

Lala + Hitomi: *muntah darah*

Kembali ke Sawah…

Mamori: Yaudah… mau dinyanyiin lagu Sayonara aja, deh…

Hiruma: *genjreng gitar* _Sayonara sayonara sampai berjumpa lagii… _*suaranya ngalah-ngalahin ToA keserimpet mobil*

Kembali ke Ciliwung.

Hitomi: MATIIN, LA!

Lala: *hentiin videonya*

All: *menghela napas lega*

Lala: Ekhem. Setelah ini… masih dari **SASA Kaguya**… wew! Buat chara KHR, neh!

**Kisasa: *nyumpel kuping Mei yang lagi asyik makan cokelat* Hem aman, nah baiklah. Gokudera nyanyikan lagu Coboy Jr Kamu. Tapi 'kamu'-nya diganti 'Mei' ^^**

**Coba kamu nyanyikan lagu yang cocok buat Bianchi.**

**Nyanyiin lagu yang menurutmu cocok buat Kyoko.**

**Nyanyiin lagu yang cocok buat Haru.**

** nyanyiin lagu cinta buat Lambo.**

Lala: *GLEK**lirik Yamamoto yang _deathglare _Lala sambil bawa-bawa bat* Ekhem. Kisasa, jangan lupa siapkan peti mati buat saya =,=

Gokudera: *baca rikues pertama* APAA! NYANYI BUAT MANIAK COKELAT ITU?! OGAH!

All: Ini amanat, lho~ *senyum malaikat (maut)*

Gokudera: KURANG AJAR KALIAN!

Lala: Udah lakuin aja!

Gokudera: Oke, oke… reff-nya aja ya.

Lala: Serah loe deh!

Gokudera: Ekhem. **Mungkin, ini lah rasanya rasa suka pada dirinya. Sejak pertama, aku bertanya, facebookmu apa nomormu berapa. Mungkin ini lah rasanya. Cinta pada pandang pertama senyuman manismu itu buat aku, dag-dig-dug melulu.**

**Oh Mei, oh Mei oh Mei, oh Mei.**

**Oh Mei, oh Mei, oh Mei.**

All: YEEEY! *tepok tangan dengan heboh*

Gokudera: *deathglare Lala* Awas loe author kacamataan bocah!

Lala: Nyaha! Jangan salahin gue… gue Cuma ngelaksanain rikues! Oke, berikutnya buat Lambo! Ayo Lambo! Eh, Lambo sama Reborn mana?

Lambo + Reborn: *nongol pake sosok dewasa* Apa?

Lala: *tepar ngeliat Reborn pake sosok dewasa. Bangkit lagi* Ekhem. Eniwei… Lambo. Kisasa ngerikues kamu nyanyi lagu yang cocok buat Bianchi. Reborn, jangan _jealous, _ya.

Reborn: Sape juga yang _jealous?!_

Lala: Alaah… yaudah Lambo! Sana nyanyi!

Lambo: _Yare yare. _*nyanyi dengan gajenya* **Biar kata, nenek sihir. Bagiku kau nenek gayung. Biar kata, mirip buaya. Bagiku kau komodo. Oh oh~ **_**I hate you beibeh!**_

Bianchi: _POISON COOKING! _*jejelin _posion cooking _ke Lambo*

Lambo: *tepar*

Reborn: *ngakak*

Lala: Wow! Reborn ngakak…

Tsuna: Su… sulit di percaya…

Lala: Aha! Pas banget Tsuna~ ini tantangannya buatmu, lho~

Tsuna: Ha? *baca rikues* HI… HIEEE!

Yamamoto: Tsuna, berjuanglah!

Gokudera: Ayo, _jyuudaime!_

Haru: Ayo Tsuna-s_an!_

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ ayo Tsuna, lakukan saja!

Ryohei: AYO SAWADA! TUNJUKAN KEBERANIANMU!

Hibari: Cepatlah _herbivore _atau _kamikorosu!_

Tsuna: HIEE! BAIK BAIK! Ekhem. K… Kyoko-c_han…_

Kyoko: Ya Tsuna-_kun?_

Tsuna: Eng… aku boleh nyanyi, gak

All: *tepok pala. Membatin* sekali _dame _tetap _dame…_

Kyoko: Boleh, kok…

Tsuna: Eng… *berlutut di depan Kyoko* **Kau adalah darahku, kau adalah jantungku. Kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayangku kau begitu sempurna~**

Hening…

Beneran hening.

All: CIEEE! TSUNA UDAH GEDE NIH YEE!/AHAYDEK CUCOK PIRING~ *nah lho?*/KAU HEBAT _JYUUDAIME!/_HEBAT SAWADAAA!

Lala: *lemparin Vongola atu-atu pake bata* Diem kalian! Okedeh, lanjut Hibari!

Hibari: Gak mau.

Lala: -_- Yaudahlah… yang kelima buat Reborn~

Reborn: KATA LOE INI BUKAN YAOI!

Lala: GUE CUMA NGELAKSANAIN RIKUES! Udah sana lakuin! Kalo gak, siap-siap aje… *nyiapin linggis*

Reborn: AAKH! IYA IYA! Mau nyanyiin lagu apa?

Lala: Heem… aha! Telepon seseorang~

?: Halo halo? Kartu halo?

Lala: Heh, Onta Arab! Tau lagu cinta yang bagus kagak?

?: Hah? Lagu cinta… lagu 'Stasiun Balapan'?

Lala: ITU MAH YANG SERING DINYANYIIN MA CINTA TEMEN GUEE! Argh! Sebodo gila, dah! Gak waras loe!

?: Emang situ waras?

Lala: Eh? Iya juga, sih… *mikir* Ah, entahlah!

All: -_-

Lala: Udahlah! Cepetan! Lagu yang bagus apaan?

?: Lah? Nanya ke gue! Tanya AkaBAKA aja gih sono! *tutup telepon*

Lala: Che! Halo, Bakaka?

Akaba: Fuh, kamu author sedeng nan stress itu, kan?

Lala: Iye, kenapa? Dan gak perlu genjreng gitar segala!

Akaba: Tau darimana kamu aku lagi genjreng gitar?

Lala: *membatin* Dikira gue kagak tau kebiasaan loe! *balik ke dunia asal (?)* eniweimetanaekbuswey… tau lagu romantic yang romanromanromanroman banget gak?

Akaba: Hah? Ro… Rhoma Irama?

Lala: Ooh… lagunya Rhoma Irama… yang mane?

Akaba:… menunggu.

Lala: MAKASIH! *tutup telepon* Ayo Reborn, nyanyi!

Reborn: *sigh* oke. **Sekian lama… aku menunggu… **udah, kan?

All: *KRIK-KRIK…*

Hitomi: APAAN NOH?!

Lala: ITU MAH LAGU GAK JADI-JADI!

Reborn: Oh, protes? *todongin pistol*

Lala: *merinding* Iye iye… *ngedumel* Dasar psikopat—

Reborn: *senyum 'manis'*

Lala: IYE! IYE! Yaudah. Beres. Balik kalian! *tendang chara KHR kemana tau*

All Vongola: DASAR AUTHOR GAK TAU TERIMA KASIH!

Lala: Bodo! Week! Lanjut!

**Mirror Hanging On The World**

***muke hebring* EH TAU NGGA, TAU NGGA…!  
Pas ngebaca nama 'Mirror Hanging OTW' dalam fic… Rasanya itu kayak meluncur bareng paus akrobatis, dengan kegantengan yang menurung drastis! *naek paus ke Galaksi Bimasakti #abaiken…**

**Waah… maacih, ya.. udah dimuat! XDD aq seneng bajet, loh!( ?)**

**Hee… Lala ngepens sama Deidara, ya? *masihnanyaaja!* terus Lala tau Naruto juga, ya?! *pertanyaanbodohpartsekian***

**Teruss… gimana kalo mereka suruh meragain video klip-nya C.R. Jepsen yang Call Me Maybe, yang jadi cewek-cowoknya… Hiruma sama Agon, mungkin? *digebok* daan… siapa, kek. Suruh nyanyiin lagu galau zaman sekarang (kayak lagu Butiran Debu sama lagunya Cakra Khan (nggak tau judulnya apa -_-) sama lagunya Judika?) sampe nangis tersedu-sedu dan menghayati banjeet u la la *dilempar ke lumpur lapindo***

Lala: BUSET! BANYAK BANGET! Ehem, yang pertama video asal-asalan aja, ya. Soalnya komputer saya gak menemukan radar (?) video klip Carly Rae Jepsen. *bilangajamales*

DI VIDEO *reff-nya aja, ya. Tanganku keriting*

Hiruma: *pake baju musim panas gitu, pake baju renang khas cewek #silahkan bayangin kalo kuat* _**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number **_*kasih kertas yang isinya nope Hiruma ke Agon #yang sumpah nomornya banyak banget* _**So call me maybe~ **_*ngedipin mata sambil bentuk tangan kayak telepon dan ditempelin ke kuping*

Agon: *mimisan*

Layar laptop: GAME OVER…

Unsui: Eeerm… La…

Lala: *udah kejang-kejang di pinggir jalan*

Hitomi: Belom apa-apa si Lala udah tepar -_- _Next…_

Ariq: Hemm… suruh siapa aja buat nyanyi lagu galau. Tapi mau siapa, ya?

Lala: *bangkit* Cari yang suaranya bagus!

Ariq: *nyari komputer. Tau-tau ada radarnya*

Hitomi: Sejak kapan komputer Lala ada radar Neptunus-nya? -_-)

Ariq: *ke Lala* Lapor! Orang yang berhubungan dengan musik di Eyeshield 21 Cuma 2, yaitu Akaba sama Sakuraba!

Lala: _WHAT THE DUCK?! _Sakuraba?! Mending Akaba, deh. Jijay gue sama Sakuraba. Iih~ -,-

Hitomi: Masak? Padahal elo pernah baca doujin ShinSaku…

Lala: ITU GARA-GARA GUE GAK LIAT PAIR-NYA! Mending gue baca doujin YamamotoxGokudera, deh! *dongkol*

Ariq: Udah udah! Malah ngomongin pair yaoi! -,- Lanjut!

Lala: *mulai nge-_set _komputer sambil nyengir jumawa*

Akaba: *udah bawa gitar. Rambutnya yang merah bener-bener kayak Judika di video klip 'Aku Yang Tersakiti'. *genjreng gitar* _**Pernahkah kau merasa jarak antara kita.  
Kini semakin terasa setelah kau kenal dia…  
Aku tiada percaya teganya kau putuskan… **_*masih genjreng gitar* _**Indahnya cinta kita yang tak ingin ku akhiri. Kau pergi tinggalkanku! **_*suara naik 17 oktaf (oalah)*

Akaba: *genjreng Isabel* _**Tak pernahkah kau sadari akulah yang kau sakiti. Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari. Oh tuhan tolonglah aku hapuskan rasa cintaku. Aku pun ingin bahagia, walau tak bersama diaaaaa! **_*dibagian 2 lirik terakhir tereak laksana _rocker _sejati*

All: *tutup kuping*

Ariq: Udahlah! Matiin aja! Pecah nih kuping kita!

Lala: Iye! Woles, dong! *matiin video-nya* Huuff… *lirik jam* Feh! Jam 4! Riq, bukannya elo ada les?

Ariq: OH IYA! *ngabur les*

Lala: -,-a Yaudah, ane cari penggantinye dulu!

?1&?2: Kesana kemari membawa alamat *JRENG-JRENG*

Lala: Hum? *lirik* WOY! RIHAN! KAK RARA! SINI!

Rihan: *lirik* OY, NUUUUUUUR!

Rara: Hum? LALAAAAAA!

Hitomi: BISING! *jitak Lala, Rihan, sama Rara pake bakiak*

Lala: *usep pala* Uhuhu… kalian mau bantuin gue, gak?

DuoR: Boleh boleh!

Lala: Temenin gue nge-_quest _disini!

Riehan: Oke, mau _quest _apaan, Nur?

Lala: Eeeng… itu… kak Nau, bacain dong. Capek gue daritadi…

Rara: Nam ague jadi kak Nau -_- ehem. Dari…

**Meongaum**

**LALAAAAAA *meluklala *digampar**

**Aaa akhrinya kamu buat saya tertawaa kyaaa*dor**

**Eh. Eh, nanyarikues dong.**

** mereka cosplay jadi chara vocaloid dan nyanyi bad end night atau setsuna trip tapi shin harus cosplay jadi gumi*ketawalaknat**

** taka dandan ala syahrini dan nyanyi salah satu lagunya.**

** orang-orang yang datar nyanyi sajuju sambil nyanyi**

** taka, kenapa kamu manjangin rambut?**

**Segitu aja, deh. Hohoho (:3**

**Semangat ya de :3**

Rara: Bajet u la la…

Lala: Lalalalalala~ *narigeje*

Riehan: -,- Kak Rara, kakak yang control, deh. Si Nurrafa gilanya kumat *geret Lala*

Rara: Eh? Iya, deh -,-

Lala: KAK! AKU GAK TAU CHARA VOCALOID, BAYANGIN AJA MEREKA KAYAK GIMANA YA!

VIDEO MODE ON…

Yak, dalam sebuah video klip, ada 4 orang cewek, 3 orang cowok, dan 1 orang genderbend (?)

Mamori: _**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoi konda mura no musume**_

Otohime: _**Iro aseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadori tsuku**_

Suzuna: _**Bukimi na yokan no kowareta tobira o tataku**_

Shin: Apa, nih? *mau megang mic*

All *termasuk yang di Ciliwung*: JANGAAAAAN!

Dan laptop penyantet beserta mic dan studio itu pun meledak karena hubungan pendek arus listrik. Sekian, terimakasih *authorstress*

Lala: -,- Memang WOW sekali yang namanya nyuruh Shin nyanyi.

Riehan: Berikutnya. **Suruh Taka dandan a la Syahrini dan nyanyiin salah satu lagunya… **WTH?!

Lala: EBUJET! MENANTANG BANGET! Tapi gue professional, nah, para budakku, bantu aku menyusun rencana!

All: *ngerubungin Lala*

Lala: Psst psst psst psst. Udah ngerti?

Unsui: La, mana kita ngerti kalo loe Cuma ngomong 'psst psst' doag! -_-

Riehan: Gue ngerti?

All: KOK BISA?!

Riehan: Apapun bisa di fanfic gila ini~

Lala: 100 buat Rihan! Eniweyz… laksanakanlah! Semua siap?!

Rara: *udah megang Shigure Kintoki-nya Yamamoto. Angguk*

Riehan: *udah megang karung. Angguk*

Unsui: *udah megang tali tambang. Angguk*

Hitomi: *udah bawa pacul. #buat apaan?! Angguk.*

Lala: *udah siap bawa 'kotak lain'. Angguk* Yosh! SUMMON, TAKA HONJO!

Taka: *mendadak dateng* Ha?

Rara: BANKAAAAAAI!

Riehan + Unsui: *karungin Taka*

Hitomi: *iket karungnya. Geret pake pacul #caranyagimana

Di gang sepi…

Lala: Mhuahahaha!

Taka: *keluar dari karung. Megap-megap* Eh, author gila!

Lala: *udah bawa 'persenjataan'* _This is your nightmare, _Taka Honjo! *lagaknya udah kayak di pelem detektif gak jadi*

Taka: *glup*

SKIP~

Sena: Ada apaan, nih? Rame banget…

Hiruma: Kekeke. Coba kalian lihat.

Anggota DDB: *liat. Cengok*

Taka: *udah pake gaun satin warna biru dan rambutnya dibikin kayak 'jambul khatulistiwa' dan di _make-up _menor abiss!* **Sesuatu yang ada di hatiku, sesuatu yang ada di hatimu~**

*kembali ke kali Ciliwung*

Lala + Rara + Riehan: *ngakak sambil _high-five*_

Hitomi: Kalo dipikir, kan kita gak perlu sampe nyulik dia… kita kan punya tivi penyantet -_-

Lala: Eh? Oiya, yak? Aah… whateper…

All: *sweatdropped*

Rara: Ekhem. Berikutnya adalah **suruh orang datar nyanyi lagu sajuju sambil nyanyi.**

Lala: Aish, aku gak apal lagunya. Maaf ya :9

All: *membatin* Mau jadi apa Indonesia ini…

Di sebuah fandom…

Nesia: HACHIH!

Riehan: Yaudah, lanjut aja! Kenapa Taka manjangin rambut?

Lala: Hem… kemaren kan kenapa rambutnya putih… sekarang kenapa manjangin rambut? Okedeh, SUMMON (again) TAKA HONJO!

Taka: *udah waspada sambil bawa granat* Awas kalian!

Lala: Weiitz! Woles mba bro! ada yang nanya nih, loe kok manjangin rambut?

Taka: Bagus, kan? Ini kurawat tiap hari lho~ *kibas rambut*

Lala: *nyingkir* Kutunya banyak banget njirr!

Taka: Enak aja! Ekhem. Jadi aku manjangin rambutku karena tertarik sama Hatsune Miku dari Vocaloid~ tadinya sekalian mau nge-cet rambut… tapi bisa disangkat bencong aku kalau rambutnya gitu…

Rara:… sekarang pun kamu disangka cewek, lho…

Taka: Hah? Apa?

Lala: Aahh… lupakan! *umpetin doujin YamaTaka* Okedeh, keperluan kite ama loe udah beres! Pergi sana! *tendang Taka ampe kontal* Oke, sampai sini dulu readers! Maaf mendadak ada CO-nya. Soalnya author lagi ngepens sama KHR. Jus por pan~ :D

Eniwei… NEXT CHAP!

NEXT CHAP: BALADA TRUTH OR DARE!

KASIH DARE ATAU PERTANYAAN SENISTA APAPUN KE CHARA EYESHIELD 21! INI JUGA PENGARUH TRAUMA AUTHOR! MAKANYA…

REVIEW?

~~oo00oo~~

YESS! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nih fic gue telantarin akhirnya beres jugaa~

Be de we… selamat hari valentine! :*

Huff… APAA! 3.800 WORDS LEBIH?! BENGKAK BANGET!

Tapi justru terimakasih berat yang udah nge-quest banyak-banyak, terutama **Kisasa Kaguya! **Maaf disini namamu masih **SASA Kaguya**. Soalnya aku ngerjain quest mu udah dari lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget sebelum saya kenal KHR…

Eniwei…

Repiyu?


	6. Chapter 6 Balada Truth or Dare!

The Happy Quiz in Eyeshield 21

Chapter 6: Balada Truth or Dare!

Lala: *celingukan* Sepi ya nih studio… mana gelap lagi…

*mendadak lampu studio nyala dan confetti berterbangan*

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUTHOR~ MOGA-MOGA BISA LAKU, YAA!

(krik-krik)

*dan meja kelas pun melayang*

Lala: NGACO LOE SEMUA! ULTAH GUE DAH LEWAT, DODHOL!

All: HIGEEEEE! *merunduk*

Lala: Che! Error semua! Yaudah, daripada gaje, mending kita bawakan, BALADA TRUTH OR DARE! DIPERSEMBAHKAN OLEEH—

All: THE HAPPY QUIZ IN EYESHIELD 21~ *winkwink*

Lala: Seep! LANJUTKAN!

[BGM: Funny Sunny Day-SxOxU]

Lala: *ke kamera* Okedeh, readers. Saya kembali munculkan OC saya yang muncul di fic saya yang judulnya Day a Day in Deimon High School yang saya delete gegara nggak ada ide dan saya publish ulang dengan perombakan judul dan cerita… ini diaa~ KONGOU HOTARU!

Hotaru: *jatoh dari langit-langit* Huwadhoou… *lirik Lala* HYAH! AUTHOR SEDENG!

Lala: Hai hai Hota-_chan_~~

Hotaru: KE… KENAPA GUE ADA DISINI!? DAN KENAPA GUE KETEMU SAMA ANAK GAJE KACAMATAAN INI LAGI!? *tunyuk-tunyuk Lala*

Lala: Weiitzz… sabar, bro! Eniweimetanaekbusway… selain ini nanti bakal ada orang-orang biadap yang saya undang buat jadi bahan kenistaan pemikiran readers sekalian~ pertama rikues dari—

Hotaru: Dari **Mayou Fietry  
PERTANYAAN!  
Buat Mamori… kalau Ikkyu sama Monta 'nembak' bakal nerima yang mana? Terus… kalo Hiruma ngabisin jatah **_**cream puff-**_**mu selama sebulan apa yang akan kamu lakuin Mamori?**

**TANTANGAN!  
Dread sialan! Kalo berani, cium manajer sialan di depan gue! #plakk maksudnya, Agon cium Mamo didepan Hiru berani, gak?**

**Buat Hiruma… ngerayu Mamo sampe Mamo klepek-klepek.**

Lala: *sweatdropped* Perasaan hampir semua HiruMamo… *pundung*

Hotaru: Apa yang kamu harapkan? -_-

Lala: YAOI! YAMATAKA! HIRUSENA! RIKUSENA! SHINSENA! SHINSAKU! TAKASAKU! UNSUIAGON! HUWEEE! KEMANA ITU SEMUAAA!

Riehan: YURII! _WHERE ARE YOU_!

All: Apaan lagi!? Authornya Fujoshi, temenya Fudanshi, gimana sih?!

Hotaru: Dan apapula itu yang terakhir -_-

Adrin: Ekhem. Kita lanjoot~ yaudah. Kita panggilkaan~

[DRRRRR DRRR DRRRRR DRRR]

[TESS!]

[Anggap saja suara drum]

Lala + Riehan + Adrin: MAMORI ANEZAKI!

Hotaru: *buang ludah*

Kurita: Anou, Hota-_chan_, nggak ikut mereka?

Hotaru: Maaf kalau gak sopan, Kurita-_jii_. Tapi aku masih waras.

All: *facepalmed*

Mamori: *dateng dari balik panggung pake kostum Creampuff* Hah? Kok aku ada disini?

Lala: Hay Ma-Mo-Ri!

Mamori: *jitak Lala pake sapu* Gak ada yang boleh manggil gue MA-MO-RI selain YOUICHI!

Mayou: *high-five*

Lucy: *cemberut*

Lala: *nyante aja. Peduli gue?* udah! Nah, Mamo-_nee_, seandainya Monta dan Ikkyu 'nembak', mau terima siapa?

Mamori: Kenapa? Udah jelas, kan?

Lala + Adrin+ Riehan + Hotaru: SIAPA?

Mamori: Nggak pilih dua-duanya.

Hening.

Adrin: KENAPAAA!

Riehan: OH! Gue tau! Gue tau! Pasti dia lebih milih Hirumaa~

Mamori: Bukan! Soalnya kan mereka nembak aku! Nanti aku mati, dong?! Kalo aku mati, nanti Agon sama Hiruma siapa yang mau jadi pawangnya?!

Lala: Hm. Iya juga, ya. Nanti Devil Love Triangle kagak seru.

Riehan: Aduuh… BUKAN NEMBAK ITU! TAPI _CONFESS_!

Mamori: Oh. Maaf. *nyengir ala Italy*

[Fandom sebelah]

Italy: *merinding* Vee~

[Kembali ke studio]

Adrin: Terus Mamori, kalau misalnya Hiruma ngabisin jatah creampuff-mu selama sebulan, apa yang bakal kamu lakukan?

Mamori: Diem aja.

Hotaru: Loh? Kenapa?

Mamori: Sifat kepo-mu itu menurun dari siapa sih, Hota? *sweatdrop* Kenapa? Soalnya nanti dia juga mati.

Riehan: HAH?!

Adrin: LHAH?!

Hotaru: WHUT!?

Lala: *baca doujin YamaTaka* Hmph.

All crew: *jawdropped*

Adrin: K… kok bisa…?

Mamori: Soalnya dia punya penyakit diabetes. *senyum*

Hiruma: *dari bangku penonton* TAU DARI MANA LOE MANAGER SIALAN!? *ngamuk*

Mamori: Tidak usah menyembunyikannya lagi, Youichi-_kun_!

Hiruma: Mamori, dengarkan aku-

Mamori: Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Youichi! *ngelepasin genggaman Hiruma*

Hiruma: Aku menyembunyikan itu karena aku mencintaimu…

Mamori: *terkejut* Aku juga mencintaimu Youichi…

Hiruma: Mamori…

Mamori: Youichi…

Lala: Aaahh… UDAH! UDAH! ABIS! Abang-nya udah pulang! *menghentikan adegan –sok—sinetron itu*

Hiruma: *ngelengos. Balik ke kursi*

Lala: Lanjut! Tantangannya—

Hotaru: Suruh Agon cium Mamori didepan Hiru—Agon? Kakek-kakek rambut gimbal yang ngeselin itu?

Lala: Bethuul!

Riehan: Tunggu apa lagi! Ini diaa!

Adrin + Riehan: KONGOU AGOON!

[Hening…]

Lala: *ke kru* Woy! Ada apa, nih?

Kru 1: Nggak tau, Author-_kun_.

Kru 2: *dateng tergopoh-gopoh* Maaf Author-_kun_! Kami melihat Agon-_sama _sedang bertarung dengan Hiruma-_sama_! Diduga pemancing pertarungan adalah rikues yang baru saja disebut oleh Hotaru-_sama_!

Lala: Heh, situ siapa? Dan—*lirik Hotaru* Dia manggil loe apa? _Sama_?

Hotaru: Dia antek-antek gue.

Lala: *sweatdropped*

Riehan: Udahlah. Sekarang tuh dua orang gimana?

Adrin: Kalo ada Reborn udah gue suruh tembak mereka, deh!

Lala: Itu-Kalo-Dia-Ma—AHA! *dapet ide. Seringai. Rogoh saku. Negluarin tongkat dengan lambang badai di tengah lingkaran tongkat-nya* Khukhukhu…

Hotaru: EH! _HOPE TWIST _GUE! *rogoh tas* LALAAA!

Lala: *udah ngilang. Daaan—*

BUUUUM!

Lala: *geret Hiru+Agon diantara asep* Beres!

All: *sweatdropped*

Lala: Ekhem. LANJOT!

Hotaru: Suruh Hiruma gombalin Mamori sampe klepek-klepek.

Lala: itu diatas udah ._.

[BGM berganti, lagu menjadi Dive To World by CherryBlossom]

Lala: Yaudah, rikues selanjutnya!

**Kisasa Kaguya**

**Sena: Pilih Monta atau Kurita?**

**Hiruma: Bilang 'I LOVE MAMORI ANEZAKI' pakai toa sekenceng-kencengnya di tempat rame sambil peluk Mamori dan ngomongnya harus dari lubuk hati paling dalam.**

**Agon: Bilang 'I LOVE HITOMI' pake toa sekeras-kerasnya sambil peluk Hitomi (dan silahkan untuk Unsui, hajar Agon sampe bonyok)**

**Shin: Bilang 'I LOVE ANEZAKI MAMORI' sekeras-kerasnya *dan semoga kau tenang di alam sana***

**Karin: Peluk Sena dengan romantis *dan semoga kau selamat***

**Mamori / Suzuna (pilih salah satu): Cium pipi Monta *dan semoga kau selamat untuk Monta***

Lala: ANJRIT! KOK ADA CRACK!PAIR?!

Hotaru: *sweatdropped baca tantangan ke-dua* Yakin La loe juga bakalan selamat?

Riehan: AGON MILIK GUEE!

Adrin: GUE CINTA REBORN! *ganyambung*

Hening.

Lala: Ekhem. Oke. Makin gaje. Kita panggilkan aja—

Lala + Hotaru + Adrin + Riehan: KOBAYAKAWA SENAA! *tereaknya nyaing-nyaingin Machine Gun Sanada*

Sena: *muncul tiba-tiba. Lagi lemonan sama Shin* HI… HIEEE!

Lala + Cynta: KYAAAAA! (blushing + potret-potret *khusus Cynta*)

Riehan: *nutup mata* HIIII! NYEBUUT!

Hotaru: Oh em gi! *tepar dengan tidak eit*

Adrin: Lhah, Cynta kok bisa disini!?

Cynta: Daritadi kale! Gue Cuma disuruh jadi kameramen!

Lala: Abisnya nyewa kameramen beneran kan mahal… gue aja ngegaji mereka gopek per bulan. *inosen*

All kru: *jawdropped*

Lala: Ekhem. Yasudah. Sena, Shin, cepat pakai baju kalian! Si Hotaru mimisannya makin parah neh! Mau apa loe si Hotaru ketularan mesum-nya Agon!?

Sena: HI… HIEE! BAIKLAH!

Shin:… … …

Riehan: Langsung aja! Sena, kamu pilih Monta atau Kurita?

Sena: HI… HIEEE!?

Hotaru: *ngelap mimisan pake tisu bejibun-jibun* Sniiff—udah cepet Sena-_jii_! Biar nih acara laknat cepet selesai! Jam 4 aku disuruh kumpul di lapangan buat latihan sama Yuu-_senpai_!

Sena: Eng… itu… aku pilih Kurita-_san _aja, deh…

Riehan: HUWOO! Kenapa?

Sena: Eh… itu… soalnya Kurita-_san _orangnya penuh semangat, ya. Meski agak cengeng juga…

Lala: Hm. Agak mirip Lambo juga pas bagian 'cengeng' itu…

Adrin: Iya. Beda banget. Yang beda Cuma hal ketampanan doang. Jauh lebih gantengan TYL!Lambo.

Riehan: MELENCENG, WOYY! Balik ke awal! Oke, Sena, Shin. Kalian tetap disini. Masih ada rikues untuk kalian.

Sena: O… oke.

Shin:… …

Lala: Udahlah Shin. Nanti malem kalian bisa lanjut lagi…

Shin: Baiklah.

Lala + Cynta: *membatin* Uwoh! Shin ternyata nafsuan juga!

Riehan: Ekhem. Kita lanjut. Berikutnya tantangan buat Hiruma…

Lala:… Kenapa mesti Hiruma?

All: KARENA BEGITULAH RIKUESNYA.

Lala: Tapitapita—

Hotaru: Cepet atau mati? *todongin _Storm Gun_*

Lala: HIEEE! Baiklah! Kita panggil—eh, suruhnya bukannya di tempat rame?

Hotaru: Makanya Keiya udah melesat kesana! Mau tau gimana? Ini dia? *nunjuk layar gede*

(Di lapangan tempat pasar jongkok itu, Hiruma berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan bersiap dengan ToA dan Musashi sedang mengontrol suara ToA-nya)

Musashi: Segini cukup Hiruma?

Hiruma: Cukup, kakek sialan. Sekarang tinggal seberapa keras rasa cintaku padanya.

Musashi: *muntah 10 ember*

Hiruma: *nyalain ToA. Tereak ngalah-ngalahin Rock Lee dari Naruto sama Superbi Squalo dari KHR* ANEZAKI MAMORI, AKU MENCINTAIMU DARI LUBUK HATIKU YANG PALING DALAM!

Mamori: *lagi milih creampuff di tengah-tengah pasar jongkok* Hi—Hiruma-_kun_… *blush. Langsung lari peluk Hiruma*

(Layar pun menghilang)

Hotaru: *cengok tingkat dewa*

Riehan + Adrin: *fangirlingan di pojok*

Lala: *tepar*

All kru: *jawdropped*

All fans HiruMamo: *mimisan*

Sena: A… anou, _minna-san_, karena authornya pada tepar, kita lanjut ke rikues berikutnya buat— HIEE! A… AAAAA… AAAAAA!

Lala: *ngomong dengan lesu* Langsung liat layar…

(Di layar nampilin Hitomi sama Agon di tengah lapangan Tanah Merah *bay de wey… kenapa harus Tanah Merah? Hanya Tuhan dan temen-temen author yang tau (?)* Hitomi lagi nguap, Agon lagi nyiapin ToA)

Agon: Nanti aku peluk kamu, ya?

Hitomi: Seterah.

Agon: Nanti aku bilang 'aku cinta kamu', ya?

Hitomi: Seterah.

Agon: Pake ToA?

Hitomi: Seterah.

Agon: Nanti kamu terima, ya?

Hitomi: Amit-amit.

All:… … …

Agon: *swt. Pasang ToA* _I LOVE _HITOMI! *nyaris peluk Hitomi*

Eiiits! Baru NYARIS lho pemirsaa…

Unsui+Lala: *udah nyantet Agon di pojok*

All: (jawdropped)

Lala: *ngebalik. Senyum malaikat* Oke, rikues selanjutnya—WOY, UNSUI! JANGAN KABUR! MASIH ADA RIKUES SELANJUTNYA!

Unsui: *sigh* Iya, iya… La. Tumben gak sama anak kacamata dungu itu…

Lala: Ariq? Dia udah tobat, mo belajar yang rajin…

Riehan: *jawdrop* Lanjut buat Shin. Bilang—hah? I love Anezaki Mamori?

Lala: *lirik ke kamera dan menatap kamera dengan tatapan membunuh* Awas kau, Sa. Kukirim Bermuda untuk membunuhmu! (kameramennya merinding dengan sukses)

Shin: Kenapa harus kulakukan?

Adrin: Karena ini rikues~

Lala: Udah, cepet! Ato gak, gue jodohin lu sama Sanzo! *ngancem mode on*

Shin: *menghela napas* Izinkan aku melakukan ini, Eyeshield 21!

Sena: I… iya… silahkan saja…

Lala: *ngegumam* Etdaah… formal amat… *balik ke kenyataan* Oke, Shin. Laksanakan! *ngasih ToA*

Shin: *pegang ToA-nya. ToA-nya langsung hancur berantakan*

Hening…

Lala: GUE LUPA SHIN ITU GAPTEKNYA SEGEDE PLANET JUPITER!

Adrin + Rihan + Cynta: TIDAAAK! KEBAKARAAAN! *lari-lari membentuk lingkaran*

Hotaru: *sigh* *ambil aer seember. Siram ke ToA* Udah beres tuh! Udah, ah! Makin lama gue stress disini!

Lala: JANGAN PERGIII! *geret Hotaru* Lu pergi, bersiap-siaplah kau kubikin yuri-an sama ade-nya Itachi! (baca Witches Mafia)

Hotaru: Tidak! Jangan dia! Kalo sama Yo-_chan _gue mau!

Yoru: *mendadak muncul* _INCEST_, WOY! DAN GUE COWOK!

Adrin: *tendang Yoru jauh-jauh* Lupain dia! Lanjut!

Lala: Lanjutannya, Karin peluk Sena dengan romantis…

Hotaru: Okedeh! Kita panggilkaan~ KOIZUMI KARIN~

Lala: Atau sudah berubah menjadi Honjo Karin. (di WM) Kekekeke *tawaiblis*

Karin: *mendadak muncul* Hah? KYAA!

Adrin: Halo Karinrou~

Karin: Ah, Adrin-_chan_, Rie-_chan_, Hota-_chan_, La-_chan_.

Riehan: Nah, Karin-_san_, ada rikues nih! Tolong laksanakan!

Karin: Eh? *baca rikuesnya* HYAA!

Lala: Ayo, silahkan! *dorong-dorong Sena*

Sena: HI-HIEEEE!

Karin: *pasrah. Peluk Sena*

1 detik

5 menit masih wajar

10 menit

15 menit mulai gak beres.

20 menit, Lala dkk mulai main dart dengan Yoru sebagai targetnya.

25 menit, Lala dkk mulai main ular tangga

30 menit, Lala dkk mulai main petak umpet

35 menit, Yoru mulai main catur ngelawan Hotaru

Adrin: *bisik* Woy, itu si Karin sama Sena gimana?

Yoru: Biarlah. Sapa tau referensi buat komik. SKAK! Aku menang lagi!

Hotaru: AAARGH! Kalah muluu! *gigit sapu tangan*

Lala: Nasibmu tak baik… tapi bener kata Adrin.

Rihan: Karin, kamu bisa berhenti sekarang.

Karin: Eh, iya. Maap. *lepasin pelukan*

Shin: *mulai mo matahin barbell*

Lala: -_- Udahlah Shin… Cuma rikues kok… eniwei, rikues selanjutnya.

Riehan: Udahlah! Ini dia, Suzuna Taki!

Lala: Kok Suzuna!?

Riehan: Kalo Mamori, nanti Hiruma ngamuk. Kalo Sena kan udah punya Shin. *cuek*

Lala: *terpuruk di pojok sambil ngegumam* TapiWMgimana…

Suzuna: *muncul* Yaa~ ada apa Lacchi?

Lala: -_- Apus aja 'H'-nya jadi Laci… eniwei, *bisik* Panggil Monta!

Yoru: *summon Monta diem-diem*

Lala: WOY! APA, TUH!? METEOR!?

Suzuna: Hah? *lirik langit*

Adrin: *dorong Suzuna ke Monta*

Suzuna: GYAA!

CHU.

Hening 1 detik…

12 detik…

15 detik…

Suzuna: *gasp* HYAAAA! *tinju Monta*

Monta: GYAAAA! *kontal*

All: *facepalmed*

Lala: Eeerr… ekhem. Rikues selanjutnya…

**Luchia Hiruma**

**Rikues perdanaku!**

**Hiruma pilih dare, suruh Hiruma nari goyang-gayung pake lagu Butiran Debu dengan kostum bikin **_**two piece **_**warna pink**

**Agon pilih truth, tanyain lebih suka botak tapi **_**fans**_**-nya nenek-nenek atau rambut **_**Mohawk fans **_**kakek-kakek pecinta yaoi yang berniat menjadikan Agon sebagai uke mereka.**

**Mamori truth, lebih sayang Hiruma apa creampuff atau sebesar apa rasa cintanya pada Hiruma, apa sama dengan rasa sukanya sama creampuff ataukah lebih besar?**

Lala: *shock berat* Eeerm… nomor 1 sih oke… tapi tv penyantet gue…

Hitomi: *muncul. Bajunya acak-acakan* Culik aja kayak waktu itu… (lihat lagi adegan Taka didandanin a la Syahrini itu)

Adrin: *kaget* Hitomi kenapa!? Abis 'iya-iya' (?) sama Unsui, ya?

Hitomi: *blush* BUKAN!

Lala: Di kepung preman!?

Hitomi: Itu mah dihajar juga beres!

Adrin + Riehan + Readers WM (mangada?): *membatin* Terungkap sudah darimana kemampuan Hotaru ngehajar rombongan preman…

Unsui: Di 'iya-iya'in Takeru?

Hitomi: Amit-amit najis!

Unsui: Oh…

Lala: Ekhem. ceritanya protektif, nih?

Unsui: Bacod lo! *getok Lala pake papan gundu*

Lala: Aww! Oke, kita culik beneran! Hotaru!

Hotaru: Eeeh? Kok gue!?

Lala: Lakuin aja ato gue bikinin loe dipairingin sama Nagato? *ngancem*

Hotaru: *sigh* Kenapa mesti muka mesum nyebelin itu…

Lala: Okeh! Semua siap?!

Hotaru: *nyiapin _Storm Gun_. Angguk*

Yoru: *nyiapin _Mist Trident_. Angguk*

Hitomi: *nyiapin _Storm Knives_. Angguk*

Adrin: *bawa karung goni. Angguk*

Riehan: *nyiapin lagu. Angguk*

Cynta: *bawa kamera. Angguk sambil nyengir mesum*

Lala: *angguk* Yosh! SUMMON HIRUMA YOUICHI!

Hiruma: *muncul pake baju _Two Piece _warna pink* Ha?

Hotaru _TEMPESTA DI FIAMMA_!

Yoru: _TRIDENT ILLUSION_!

Hitomi: _BANKAAAI_!

Hiruma: *tepar*

Adrin: *ngarungin Hiruma*

Cynta: *ngerekamin*

Lala: *ngiket Hiruma. Taro diatas panggung*

Unsui: *sweatdrop*

Lala: Unsui-_oujisama_, bisa bangunin Hiruma, gak?

Unsui: *membatin* Gue setua itu, ya? *balik ke realita* Caranya?

Lala + Yoru: Pake ilusi.

Unsui: Hah? Kayak gimana?

All: *lirik Hotaru*

Hotaru: *ngupil* Apa?

[BGM berganti menjadi Bonamana-nya SuJu]

Lala + Riehan + Adrin + Yoru: BERSEDIAKAH KAU MENYAMAR MENJADI MAMORI!?

Hotaru: HAH!?

Lala: Gak susah, kok~

R+A: IYA IYA!

Yoru: Cuma pakai _cardigan _pendek, kaos pink, sama rok pendek…

Hotaru: KALO GITU APANYA YANG 'CUMA', _BAKA OTOUTO_!?

Hitomi: Sudahlah, lakuin aja. Siapa tau Youichi-_niichan _mau bangun.

Lala: *membatin* Padahal umurnya sama, kok masih dipanggil 'kakak' juga?

Hotaru: *menghela napas* Yasudah…

Unsui: Maaf ya, Hotaru.

Hotaru: *membatin* Maaf aja gak cukuuuup! *balik ke realita* Gak apa-apa _oyajii_…

All: *membatin* Lain dimulut, lain dihati.

Unsui: *ngeluarin ilusi*

Hotaru: *berubah jadi mirip Mamori*

Lala: Hiruma! Bangun!

Hiruma: *bangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar*

Unsui: *bisikin Hiruma*

Hiruma: *langsung bangkit. Udah bawa gayung*

Riehan: *ganti BGM*

[BGM: Butiran Debu by Terry]

Hiruma: *goyang-gayung dengan GaJe*

Riehan: *ke Unsui* Lu bisikin apa?

Unsui: *bisik* Kalo kamu gak goyang-gayung, Mamori bakal diraep Agon…

All: *lirik Lala*

Lala: *tampang inosen*

BGM: **Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalaam~ aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang~ aku tanpamu, butiran debuu~**

Hiruma: *langsung koprol ke belakang panggung dengan GaJe-nya. Dan terdengar suara ledakan*

Lala: *lirik Unsui* Loe nyuruh dia apaan?!

Unsui: Yang terakhir itu aku gak suruh lo ya -_-

?: Nufufufu…

Lala: *sambit ?* PERGI LOE, SEMANGKA BUSUK!

All: *swt*

Hotaru: *udah balik lagi ke asal* Selanjutnya… tanya ke kakek-kakek gaje itu kan?

Hitomi: Kamu dendam ya sama dia? -_-

Lala: *bisik ke Hitomi* Mang lu nggak, ya?

Hitomi: Bacod lo ya!

Yoru: *summonin Agon*

All: GAK ADA YANG NYURUH ELU, KOPLO!

Yoru: *cuek* Biar cepet selese.

Lala: *membatin* Iya juga, ya… *ke Agon* Agon, kamu harus pilih salah satu, yaa~

Agon: Ape, sampah!?

Lala: *lirik Hitomi. Tatapan memohon*

Hitomi: *UGH* Eeerm… Agon-_san_… *senyum malaikat*

Agon: *lepas kacamata* *baru mo ngomong*

Lala: JANGAN LEPAS KACAMATA! GUE ENEG!

Agon: *perempatan muncul di dahi* Ada apa nona manis? *nyuekin Lala*

Lala: GUE JANGAN DIKACANGIN, SOMPRET!

Hitomi: Pilih mana? Botak, tapi fans-nya nenek-nenek, ato rambut _Mohawk _tapi fans kakek-kakek fujoshi yang berniat menjadikanmu uke mereka? *siap-siap mati*

Agon:… …

Lala: *menunggu*

Riehan: *nunggu sambil denger lagu*

Adrin: *ikut denger lagu*

Hota+Yoru: *asah senjata*

Hitomi: *masih diposisi awal*

Unsui: *ikut-ikut aja deh…*

Sena: *diem*

Shin: *ngikutin uke-nya*

(20 menit kemudian)

Lala: *mulai nge-_dance _pake BGM yang tetep Bonamana sama Riehan+Adrin*

Hotaru: *mulai baca doujin YamaTaka-nya Lala*

Yoru: *utak-atik koleksi doujin Lala* Hmm… YamaTaka, ShinSena, RikuSena, UnsuiAgon—what!? 8059, D18, XS, B26, 6927, GioDae, 02G, GioCoza, U02, G27, 2700, 10000, 10069, 4851, CavaAlau, 8086, 2795… apalagi, nih? GerIta, NetherIndo, UkJap, USUK, SpaMano, RoChuu, GerIndo, FrUK, RussAme, PrussCanada… Canada? Negara apaan, tuh? (Canada mundung dibelakang)

Lala: *sambit Yoru* _Bonamana, Bonamana, Bonamana, na bake eobtda oebtda oebtda_

Agon: HAH!? MAKSUD!?

Lala: Ya itu…

Agon: Gak boleh gak milih?

Adrin: Kalo gak, entar disuruh nyium Banba.

Agon:… Gue pilih yang kedua! Soalnya kalo gue botak, gue jadi mirip banget sama tuh kakak sampah!

Adrin: Padahal pas episode lawan Militaria lu ngebotakin rambut loe sendiri lho, Gon -_-

Lala: Hem. Udah selesai, kedua Mamori! Yosh, SUMMON MAMORI ANE—

Mamori: Iya! *muncul pake kaos tulisannya I LOVE HIRUMA AND CREAMPUFF FOREVER!*

Riehan: *diem* Itu cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya.

Lala: Mamori tetep disini aja. Temenin kita nge-quest disini.

**Meongaum**

**Dare ya? Wokee!**

**Buat Takami:**

**Lu harus gak pake kacamata selama seminggu! Pake aja **_**contact lens **_**buat gantiin kacamata! Mhuahahaha! (kalo neng nurapa mau cek gimana mukanya dia waktu gak pake kacamata, cek aja di volume 24)**

**Harus nyemein Hiruma gimanapun caranya, soalnya Hiruma kan rada tsundere btw*dor***

**Buat Karin:**

**Foto/videoin adegan yaoi di fandom es21. Mo yang crack atau yang udah absolute (?)**

**Buat Taka cium Yamato**

**Buat Shin:  
Kebetulan gue gatel sama anak yang satu ini**

**Lu kudu tebar pesona, murah senyum, dan baik hati selama seminggu. Gue gatel sama wajah datar elu.**

**Masak masakan Indonesia minimal 3**

**Buat nurapa alias author fic ini:**

**Gue ga mau tau. Pokoknya lu harus buat Shin jadi uke! Muahahaa!**

**Segitu aja sih #banyakwoi**

**Banyak? Biarin. Yang penting yupi #ngacir**

Lala: -_- Mbak Neti, bayarnya pake D18 ato XS _hardcore_, ya. Tapi karena ada 4 rikues keitung buat ane, tambahin B26 sama 02U.

Adrin: Nanggung Nur! Kan rikuesnya itu masing-masing 2 (kecuali elu), gimana kalo sekalian tambahin GioCozart! Ato nggak RL ato FV ato—

Lala: TUNGGU! Sejak kapan dikau fujoshi!?

Adrin: Sejak dicekokin pict di hape lu.

All:…

Lala: Eerr… oke. Sekarang kita mesti apa? Kamera penyantet gue kan diancurin sama AgonHiru gegara rikues Caramelldansen nista itu, terus yang cadangan juga dengan sukses diancurin sama yang laen.

Shin: Summon aja.

Riehan: Aha! Tumben loe pinter, Shin! Woke! SUMMON, ICHIRO TAKAMI!

Shin:…

Takami: *muncul sambil bawa-bawa doujin* Lhah!

Lala: TAKAMI! LOE FUJOSHI!

Takami: KAGAK! Lagian, kenapa kalian ngajakin aku kesini?

Adrin: Kak Takami, lu mesti lepas kacamata seminggu dan diganti pake _contact lens_—

Takami: Oh. Siip. *lepas kacamata. Keluarin _contact lens _dari tas. Langsung pake* Selesai.

Riehan: …Dan mesti nyemein Hiruma.

Takami: WHAT!?

Lala: J-jangan salahkan kami! Kami Cuma melaksanakan rikues!

Takami: Tapitapitapi—

Hotaru: Yah, laksanain aja Takami. Kapan lagi coba bisa nyemein Hiruma, setan paling nyeremin se-_saentro _dunia amefuto? Nikmati sajalah…

Takami: Iya, ya. *_evil smirks_. Lari ke kamar*

Adrin: Mo ngapain, tuh?

Lala: Mengingat kita baru aja lulus SD, lebih baik kita diem aja dan tak usah membayangkan.

Cynta: *pemikiran udah kemana-mana*

Lala: Abaikan yang satu itu. *jitak Cynta* Okedeh. Rikues selanjutnya buat Karin! Karinrou mau, ya?

Karin: SUDAH PASTI! *udah bawa kamera, handycam, kamera CCTV de el el layaknya Paparazzi. Langsung ngacir*

(BGM: Paparazzi-Lady Gaga)

Riehan: BGM-nya ngepas, ya.

Lala: Yang nyanyi Wahyu Galaksi dari ex-pector lagi.

Karin: *dateng bawa foto bejibun* Ini dia~

Lala: *ambil 4 foto acak*

*foto pertama adalah foto Akaba nge-_kiss _Kakei yang pake _nekomimi_*

Lala: Standard… lanjut.

*foto ke-2 Sena senderan di bahu Riku dan Riku meluk pinggang Sena*

Lala: *cengok* O-oke. Makin bahaya. Lanjut!

*foto ke-3, Hiruma lagi mojokin Sena dan mengunci tangannya dan mereka sedang… _kissu_. Gak tau _kissu _biasa atau malah _French-kissu_?*

Lala: *ngebatin* _RED ALERT _INIIIIIIIII! *lanjut liat*

*foto ke-4, ShinSena lagi…*

Lala: *banjir darah*

Kru: *bawain tandu*

Riehan: *geleng-geleng*

Hotaru: Berikutnya, buat Taka cium Yamato!

Karin: *langsung ngacir*

Adrin: Sambil nunggu, kita jalan ke rikues selanjutnya.

Lala: *udah bangkit. Baca rikues* … *lirik Shin* Yakin loe mau?

Shin: Apapun demi kelancaran rikues gaje ini.

Lala: Yaudah. Tapi susah juga kalo gini, aha! SAKURABAAAA!

Sakuraba: Iya?

Lala: Mo ngelakuin… *bisik-bisik* Mau, ya?

Sakuraba: Y-yakin, La?

Lala: Iyeh! Yakin!

Sakuraba: Bayarannya apaan?

Lala: … foto YamaTaka lagi (rated M) dan AkaKei lagi (rated M) dan doujin RikuSena dengan rate ++

Sakuraba: *di kepalanya langsung numbuh kuping kelinci* Oki doki~~ *ngaciiiiir. Seret Shin*

Karin: *muncul lagi* Ini udah ada video-nya~ suara apaan, tuh?

Lala: Abaikan itu. Mana video-nya?

~~videonya gak gitu keliatan, tapi yang pasti terdengar suara aneh dan angle-nya Yamato lagi nindihin Taka~~

Lala: *ke Karin* Suruhnya kan Cuma kissu, kok ampe rated M begini?

Karin: Pas aku ke Teikoku, mereka lagi begitu di _clubhouse_. Karena mumpung, yaudah kurekam.

Adrin:… masuk akal. Ah, ntuh mere—UWOOOOOOGH!

Riehan: Sh-sh-sh-sh—Shin…

-mau tau seperti apa penampilan Shin? Yak pemirsa, jaket dan celana training Shin yang biasa telah berubah menjadi jaket a la hip-hop, kaos gaul, topi baseball, celana baggy, serta aksesoris-aksesoris gaul lainnya—

Cynta, Adrin, Riehan, Karin: UWOOOOH! KYAAAAAA! OMG!

Lala: *lepas kacamata. Kucek mata. Pake kacamata lagi* Sumpah, mata gue kagak siwer, kan? Ato gue lagi mimpi?

Shin: Nggak. Nggak mimpi. *senyum seme*

All fangirls di kursi penonton: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Shin: *ke penonton. Senyum kece dan lambai-lambai kecil ke fangirls*

Fangirls: UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH! *nosebleed*

Keiya: *dateng udah pake baju OB. Beresin darah. Ke yang laen* Silakan lanjutkan. Saya mau nganter darah-darah ini ke PMI. *ngacir*

Lala: Oke! Oke! Cukup! *sumpel idung pake daun sereh* Ebusett! Sakuraba, dahsyat sekali hasil kerjaanmu!

Sakuraba: Semua karena ini~~ *tunjukin buku dengan teks judul: Tata Cara Tepe-Tepe Untuk Pemula (?) karya Kise Ryouta label harga: 5.000 rupiah saja*

Lala: *swete* si Kise alih profesi dari model sekaligus pemain basket jadi penerbit buku murahan yang hanya mau dibaca oleh abege alay nan labil yang ngebet dapetin Y*ki Kato?

(seseorang bersin disuatu tempat nan jauh disana)

Lala: Oke, Shin. Silahkan ganti bajumu dan segera kembali kesini.

Shin: Baik. *balik ke ruang ganti*

Lala: Oke, kita beres-beres dulu.

*ceritanya udah beres-beres. Ditengah ruangan udah ada meja dan kompor mini lengkap dengan wajan, sendok, peralatan masak lain plus bahan-bahan masakan* *sudah diperingatkan, kalau mau baca fic ini cepet-cepet sebelom puasa ato abis buka ato sebelom imsak*

Adrin: Lama-lama kita ganti acara, nih.

Lala: Ah, udah ah. Jangan ganti acara. Udah capek gue… ini aja ngaret berapa bulan.

Shin: *muncul pake apron masak* Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Lala: Masak makanan Indonesia, minumannya, makanan utamanya yang udah termasuk nasi, juga hidangan penutupnya~

Shin: Baik. *masak dengan kecepatan 4.1 detik*

All: *inner: Ettdah… masak aja ribut banget…

Shin: Ini dia, makanan utamanya; **semur jengkol**.

All: *terdiam. Menatap Shin dengan tatapan sumpe-lo?*

Shin: Lalu minumnya, **jus pete**.

All: *mangap. Natap Shin dengan tatapan sumpe-lo-miapah*

Shin: Terakhir, hidangan penutupnya Es Cendol…

All: *menghela napas* Ini normal…

Shin: …campur **jengkol bakar**.

All: *collapsed*

Shin: Kenapa? Silahkan dimakan.

All: HAAAH?!

*setelah itu, Lala dkk memakan makanan sinting itu dan bisa ditebak akhirnya. Mulut mereka jadi makin bau dan mereka sukses tepar sambil kejang-kejang*

Lala: *masih agak sadar* Okkk-eh… pem-ir-saahhh… sam-phai jumph-haah lagh-hiih… maaph mbakh Neth-ii, sayaaah akghan mathih sebhelhum melakhh—sanakan rikhues andh-aah… *mati dengan sukses*

**TBC**

Hyahahahah! READERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *pelukcium* Saya kembali membawa fic super gaje ini. Maaf lama ngapdetnya. Saya lagi ngurusin SMP saya.

Yaudah, dengan apdet ini, saya nyatakan FIC INI VAKUM SAMPAI BULAN PUASA BERAKHIR! MKHUAHAHAHA!

Okedeh, reviewnya mina-chama? =w=


End file.
